


Chute et conséquences

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cette fic devait être un one-shot..., Découverte d'identités, F/M, Identity Reveal, post-reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les yeux de Marinette s’arrêtèrent alors sur la bague qu’Adrien portait à un doigt. Elle eu soudain l’impression que le sol s’ouvrait sous ses pieds, alors que ses pensées prenaient brusquement forme.<br/>Adrien est Chat Noir.<br/>Chat Noir est Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Les bras pleins de livres, cahiers, crayons et autres affaires, Marinette soupirait en avançant dans un des couloirs du collège.

La vie d’une super héroïne était parfois assez injuste. Sa journée avait plutôt mal commencée et ça ne semblait pas aller en s’arrangeant. Tout d’abord, fatiguée par un affrontement de la veille avec un akuma, elle avait raté son réveil et était arrivé en retard en cours. 

En punition, son professeur lui avait donné pour mission de ramener dans la réserve de vieilles fournitures qui trainaient dans la salle de classe, l’empêchant ainsi de profiter de la pause pour bavarder avec Alya. Injuste.

Enfin, pour couronner le tout, Adrien était absent. Marinette connaissait par cœur l’emploi du temps de son camarade de classe et pour autant qu’elle sache, rien ne justifiait qu’il ne soit pas là aujourd’hui. La perspective de ne pas pouvoir le voir de la journée arracha un soupir supplémentaire à la jeune fille. Elle s’apprêtait à tourner dans un autre couloir, les bras toujours lourdement chargés, lorsqu’elle se fit violement percuter par quelqu’un qui arrivait en courant dans le sens inverse.

*BAM*

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Marinette se retrouva projetée à terre, au milieu de toutes les affaires qu’elle avait miraculeusement réussi à transporter sans encombres jusque-là. Marinette retint un grognement en s’asseyant. Elle se débrouillait déjà suffisamment bien toute seule pour se casser la figure, elle n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui était responsable de la collision et son cœur rata un battement.

Adrien. 

Le seul, l’unique Adrien, assis face à elle après avoir été projeté au sol lui aussi.

\- « Aouch, je suis désolé. Je ne t’ai pas fait mal j’espère ? », s’excusa-t-il avec embarras, en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. « J’ai raté mon réveil et j’essayais d’arriver au moins à l’heure pour le cours suivant », rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire embarrassé.  
Marinette secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, bafouillant quelques paroles incohérentes au milieu desquelles Adrien arriva à discerner les mots « tout va bien », « pas de mal » et « pas besoin de s’excuser ». 

Il lui adressa un sourire soulagé, puis commença à ramasser les affaires qui étaient toujours éparpillées au sol. Reprenant ses esprits, Marinette s’empressa d’en faire autant. Elle essaya de lui dire qu’il n’était pas obligé de l’aider, mais il insista, argumentant que c’était de sa faute si elle avait fait tomber son tas de fournitures.

Les joues plus rouges que jamais, Marinette lui adressa un timide sourire en continuant à rassembler les livres et les crayons. Finalement, sa journée ne s’annonçait pas si mal que ça. Elle avait rarement l’occasion d’être seule avec Adrien et elle en profita pour l’observer aussi discrètement que possible. Son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains…

Ses mains. 

Les yeux de Marinette s’arrêtèrent alors sur la bague qu’il portait à un doigt. Elle avait rarement eu l’occasion de voir ce bijou d’aussi près, et il lui semblait curieusement familier. Comme si elle l’avait déjà vu, mais pas sur Adrien, pas dans ce contexte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le regarda avec un peu plus d’attention, essayant de mettre le doigt sur cette étrange sensation qu’elle ressentait en le regardant. 

Marinette eu soudain l’impression que le sol s’ouvrait sous ses pieds, alors que ses pensées prenaient brusquement forme. Elle aurait voulu les stopper, arrêter de réfléchir, mais son cerveau allait trop vite pour elle, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, tirant les conclusions auxquelles la jeune fille avait toujours refusé de penser. 

Oui, elle avait déjà vu cette bague ailleurs. Sous un aspect certes légèrement différent, mais la forme de base était exactement la même. La même bague, au doigt d’un autre garçon blond aux yeux vert. La même bague, dont la couleur changeait probablement de la même façon que le faisait ses boucles d’oreilles quand elle n’était pas sous sa forme de super héroïne. La bague de…

\- « Chat… » 

Elle avait à peine murmuré le nom que tout pris forme dans sa tête. L’ultime pièce du puzzle, la conclusion de toutes ces petites choses qu’elle avait inconsciemment notées sur les deux garçons les plus importants de sa vie.  
Adrien releva brusquement la tête.

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Mais Marinette, sous le choc, ne lui répondit pas. Elle le fixait, ses grands yeux bleus dilatés par la surprise tandis que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, prenant douloureusement conscience de toutes ces petites similarités entre Chat Noir et Adrien qu’elle avait refusé de voir jusque-là. 

Les yeux écarquillés, Adrien la regardait comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois, stupéfait par sa réaction. 

 

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus et se sentant paniquer, Marinette se releva d’un bond pour s’enfuir à travers les couloirs. Elle trouva refuge dans une classe vide et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser, son sang battait dans ses tempes. Un maelström de pensées se bousculait dans sa tête, elle se sentait au bord de la nausée. 

Adrien est Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir est Adrien. 

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? 

La même silhouette, les mêmes cheveux, la même voix, les mêmes allergies… Ses disparitions dès qu’un akuma se montrait… Chat Noir et Adrien qui n’avaient jamais été vus en même temps…

Un rire nerveux commença à s’échapper de ses lèvres, avant de se briser sur un sanglot. Adrien était loin d’être idiot, il avait sûrement compris ce qu’il venait de se passer. Et il ne lui faudrait sûrement pas longtemps pour comprendre qu’elle était Ladybug. Incapable de stopper aussi bien sous fou-rire nerveux que les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues, Marinette enfouit son visage entre bras. 

Elle avait peur. Peur des conséquences de sa découverte. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait penser en se rendant compte que la Ladybug qu’il tenait en si haute estime n’était que Marinette, la gaffeuse, la maladroite, celle qui bafouillait une phrase sur deux à chaque fois qu’elle parlait à Adrien… Elle s’était enfuie, incapable de rester face à Adrien de peur de lire la déception dans ses yeux au moment où il se rendrait compte de l’identité de celle qui se tenait devant lui. 

Décevoir Adrien. Décevoir Chat Noir. Les perdre. LE perdre. 

Cette pensée lui était insupportable. 

Marinette essuya ses joues, essayant de se forcer à se calmer. Elle avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à garder sa vie privée et sa vie de super héroïne séparées, afin d’essayer d’en garder un minimum le contrôle. Et là tout se bousculait, tout se mélangeait. Chat Noir, le héros, son loyal partenaire, était son camarade de classe. Sans le savoir, elle était assise juste derrière lui en cours et elle le côtoyait quasiment tous les jours. Adrien, le mannequin, le garçon parfait, se battait à ses côtés contre des akumas en enchainant des jeux de mots tous plus boiteux les uns que les autres. 

Elle commençait à avoir mal au crâne. 

Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus attentive. Si elle avait commencé par avoir de légers soupçons, qui se seraient confirmés petit à petit au fil des mois, elle aurait peut-être eu le temps de digérer l’information. Là, la vérité la frappait de plein fouet, l’arrachant de sa petite routine et de ses certitudes confortables. 

Frissonnante, elle passa sa main sur son front en prenant une grande inspiration. 

Adrien est Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir est Adrien. 

Et Marinette est Ladybug, la super héroïne de Paris, se sermonna-t-elle avec un sursaut d’orgueil. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de pouvoir en dire autant. Se donnant de petites claques sur les joues, elle tenta de se forcer à remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. 

De toute façon, le mal était fait, il allait bien falloir qu’elle l’accepte. Soupirant, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dire que ce matin encore elle trouvait sa vie compliquée… 

 

Sous le choc, Adrien essayait de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, alors que sa camarade de classe s’enfuyait dans le couloir. 

Il était sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Marinette avait dit « Chat ». Elle avait dit « Chat » puis elle s’était enfuie. La violence de sa réaction et la façon dont elle l’avait regardé ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute, il était sûr qu’elle avait découvert son identité. 

Et quand elle était encore au sol, à fixer sa main comme si c’était celle d’un fantôme, une révélation avait brusquement frappé Adrien. Marinette avait reconnu sa bague comme étant celle de Chat Noir. Mais la seule personne en dehors de lui et de Plagg à avoir vu régulièrement cette bague alors qu’il était transformé, c’était Ladybug. Est-ce qu’il était possible que…

Non. 

Marinette ? 

Il se releva les jambes tremblantes, essayant confusément d’ordonner ses pensées. 

Marinette. 

Ladybug.

Même si cela semblait absurde au premier abord, en y réfléchissant de plus près, ça lui semblait tout à fait possible qu’elles ne soient qu’une seule et même personne. Il y avait la ressemblance physique, bien sûr. Les yeux, la voix. Les cheveux ! Non seulement elles avaient les mêmes cheveux, mais en plus elles avaient exactement la même coiffure. Et cette façon de foncer tête baissée dès que quelqu’un avait besoin d’aide. 

 

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, Adrien arriva en classe, s’excusant de son absence du début de matinée. Il salua distraitement Nico avant de se replonger dans ses réflexions. Il repassait en boucle ses souvenirs de Ladybug et de Marinette. Leurs points communs lui sautaient maintenant aux yeux. Il revoyait Marinette quand il avait dû affronter le Dessinateur, le sang-froid et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve, la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait analysé la situation. Un comportement très ladybugesque, maintenant qu’il y repensait. 

Et surtout la bague. Comment Marinette aurait-elle pu identifier sa chevalière comme étant son miraculous ?

La jambe d’Adrien bougeait nerveusement sous sa chaise. 

Soit, Marinette était Ladybug, il en était quasiment sûr.

Et maintenant ? 

Il revoyait les grands yeux bleus de Marinette, écarquillés sous le choc de sa découverte. 

Est-ce qu’elle avait eu peur? Est-ce qu’elle était déçue ? Soulagée ? Ladybug était sa précieuse partenaire, à qui il pouvait confier sa vie les yeux fermés. Est-ce que leur relation allait-être impactée par cette double découverte ?

L’esprit en ébullition, Adrien ne fut tiré de ses pensées que par le bruit de la porte de la classe qui s’ouvrait. 

Marinette était de retour. 

Les joues plus rouges que jamais, elle alla s’installer à sa place en marchant de façon un peu raide, ses yeux évitant soigneusement de se tourner vers Adrien.

Celui-ci sentait ses genoux se liquéfier.

Ladybug.

Ladybug est assise derrière moi. 

Là, maintenant. 

Il avait l’impression que sa nuque et son dos étaient en feu. jamais il n’avait été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie, ni aussi effrayé. Il mourrait d’envie de se retourner, de croiser le regard de Marinette pour savoir comment elle allait, pour voir s’il pouvait y lire ce qu’elle était en train de penser en ce moment même.

Les épaules raides, il essaya de se forcer à contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer. Les heures qui suivirent lui semblèrent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur le cours, il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait plus de prise sur ses pensées. Dès qu’il essayait de se focaliser sur autre chose, son esprit repartait de plus belle vers Marinette et Ladybug. 

Enfin, la sonnerie de midi sonna la fin de son supplice. Ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter, il resta un instant sur son siège, juste assez longtemps pour voir Marinette filer en dehors de la classe. Elle s’était enfuie tellement rapidement qu’il avait presque l’impression qu’elle s’était téléportée. 

Adrien ne savait pas s’il était heureux ou peiné de voir s’échapper une occasion parler avec Marinette. Il avait hâte d’avoir une conversation avec elle, mais il l’appréhendait en même temps. Il était tellement nerveux qu’un peu de répit ne serait peut-être pas un mal. 

 

Le temps était magnifique et la plupart des élèves avaient choisi de manger des sandwiches dans la cours du collège. Adrien et Nino s’installèrent à une table ensoleillée, Nino bravadant joyeusement tandis qu’Adrien l’écoutait d’une oreille distraite. Alya et Marinette s’étaient installées un peu plus loin, en plein dans son champ de vision. Il nota avec un pincement au cœur que Marinette semblait toujours faire de son mieux pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction. 

Maintenant qu’il y faisait attention, il nota que sa camarade de classe portait des boucles d’oreilles similaires à celle de Ladybug. Son miraculous. C’était certain. 

Sentant probablement les yeux d’Adrien peser sur elle, Marinette tourna la tête vers lui. Croisant son regard, elle sursauta nerveusement en portant la main à son oreille, comme pour cacher son bijou. Puis se reprenant, elle interrompit son geste avec un petit soupir, laissant son bras retomber.

Si Adrien avait encore le moindre doute sur la nature des boucles d’oreille Marinette, voilà qui avait le mérite de régler la question. 

« Elle est au moins aussi nerveuse que moi », songea-t-il. 

Curieusement, il trouvait cela réconfortant. 

Poussant soudainement un grognement, Adrien laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, la cognant deux-trois fois, sous le regard ahuri de Nino qui se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu dire pour mettre son ami dans cet état. Il était Chat Noir, il ne devrait pas avoir peur comme ça ! Ou était passée sa belle confiance en lui ? Il poussa un long soupir, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, puis il releva les yeux. 

Son regard accrocha celui de Marinette qui l’observait, les yeux ronds, et il lui adressa un petit sourire embarrassé. Rougissant furieusement, elle lui rendit faiblement son sourire, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alya.

Marinette et lui faisaient une belle paire d’idiots, songea Adrien. Ce bref échange avait au moins eu le mérite d’alléger un peu le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis le milieu de la matinée. Il était sûr que tout irait bien pour eux. Ils étaient Chat Noir et Ladybug après tout, rien ne pouvait leur résister quand ils le voulaient. Ils avaient combattu et vaincu haut la main des akumas tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, alors ce n’était pas la découverte de leurs identités respectives qui allait venir à bout de leur duo. Leur relation était plus solide que ça, il en avait la certitude. 

Faisant un énorme effort, il se retourna vers Nino et essaya de se concentrer sur leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna la fin de la pause de midi et les élèves réintégrèrent la salle de classe. 

 

Marinette se rassit à sa place en soupirant. Ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop d’émotions d’un coup, mais elle sentait sa panique passer peu à peu au fil des heures. Bien sûr, elle se sentait toujours fébrile et elle sentait que la migraine qui l’avait saisie toute la matinée n’était pas loin. Mais elle commençait à se calmer. 

Elle leva timidement les yeux, observant Adrien avec attention pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Elle pouvait voir une certaine tension dans ses épaules, ainsi que le tic nerveux qui agitait sa jambe. 

« Adrien est Chat Noir. Chat Noir est Adrien », se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois de la journée, comme si le fait de se le dire et se le redire encore allait l’aider à digérer plus facilement sa découverte. Et ça semblait fonctionner, à force de tourner et de retourner l’information dans sa tête, elle commençait à se faire à cette idée. Bien sûr, elle se sentait toujours fébrile, prise dans un tourbillon d’émotions contradictoires. Elle oscillait entre appréhension, excitation, impatience, frustration, soulagement…  
Plus que tout, elle se raccrochait à sa relation avec Chat Noir. 

Malgré son côté fanfaron, elle savait que son partenaire était quelqu’un de loyal et de sérieux, sur qui elle pouvait compter quoi qu’il arrive. Ils allaient s’en sortir, elle en avait la certitude. 

 

Si la matinée avait semblée longue à Marinette comme à Adrien, l’après-midi leur sembla s’étirer sans fin. Maintenant qu’ils commençaient à digérer tous les deux la découverte de leurs identités respectives, ils n’avaient qu’une hâte, c’était de se parler. Adrien avait l’impression de bouillir de l’intérieur, tandis que Marinette avait du mal à cacher son agitation. 

Enfin, la sonnerie les libéra de leur supplice. 

Alya proposa à Marinette de la raccompagner chez elle, mais celle-ci déclina l’invitation. Elle annonça haut et fort son intention de rester un peu à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un futur exposé, en jetant un bref coup d’œil à Adrien qui lui donna un léger signe de tête en réponse. 

Rassemblant ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. On était vendredi, les chances pour qu’il y ait quelqu’un était quasiment nulles, ce qui se confirma quand elle trouva la salle vide. Elle choisit de s’installer sur une table bien isolée, avec vue sur l’entrée afin d’éviter d’être surprise par un visiteur inattendu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait l’impression qu’il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses mains tremblaient, elle ferma les yeux, se forçant à contrôler sa respiration pour essayer de se calmer. 

Elle les rouvrit en entendant un bruit de porte. 

Adrien. 

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea directement vers sa table, s’asseyant sur le siège face à elle. Lui aussi avait l’air extrêmement nerveux, nota-t-elle, alors qu’il passait sa main à l’arrière de sa tête pour la troisième fois depuis qu’il était rentré dans la pièce. Rassemblant son courage, elle lui adressa un sourire. 

Adrien le lui rendit de bon cœur, respirant profondément. Il sentait la tension qu’il avait subi toute la journée s’éloigner petit à petit. 

\- « Eh bien, il n’y a pas un chat aujourd’hui à la bibliothèque. » 

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exagéré, mais Adrien ne manqua pas de remarquer qu’elle avait l’air de se retenir difficilement de rire. C’était comme si un poids avait été enlevé de leurs poitrines, comme s’ils se sentaient respirer à nouveau après avoir passé la journée à suffoquer. 

\- « Un jeu de mots, bien sûr. Idiot de chat ». 

Le visage d’Adrien s’illumina d’un sourire plus large encore. Il lui adressa un clin d’œil complice dans le plus pur style Chat Noir, alors qu’elle se mettait à rigoler franchement, soulagée.

\- « A ton service, My Lady ».

Tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1ère fanfic ! :D  
> J'en ai lu beaucoup ces derniers temps, ça m'a donné envie de m'y mettre aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez à pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ .  
> Et merci de m'avoir lue ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Le rire de Marinette se transforma rapidement en un fou-rire nerveux qui contamina Adrien en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils furent incapables de faire autre chose que d’essayer de reprendre leur respiration entre deux crises.

Peinant à retrouver leur souffle, les deux adolescents finirent par réussir à se calmer tant bien que mal.

\- « Pfiouuu », souffla Adrien, écrasant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. 

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait toujours un peu fébrile. 

\- « Ladybug, hein ? », poursuivit-il. « Quand je pense que tu étais là depuis tout ce temps. »

\- « Je peux te renvoyer le compliment », rétorqua Marinette avec un petit sourire. « Tu es Chat Noir. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m’y habituer. » 

\- « Oui, pour moi aussi je pense. Mais on progresse par rapport à ce matin, » rajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d’œil malicieux.

\- « Hem, oui, je suis désolée… » s’excusa Marinette en rougissant furieusement au souvenir de sa fuite. « J’ai un peu paniqué… ».

\- « J’ai vu ça », lui répondit doucement Adrien avec un sourire encourageant, essayant d’afficher une sérénité qu’il était loin de ressentir à l’intérieur. Il déglutit et rajouta, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, « Du moment que ce n’est pas le fait que ce soit moi derrière Chat Noir qui t’a fait fuir, tout va bien ». 

Interpellée, Marinette sursauta légèrement. Il n’avait pas réussi à dissimuler suffisamment la tension de sa voix à sa partenaire, trop habituée aux fausses bravades de Chat Noir pour pouvoir en rater une. Elle le fixa avec intensité. Ce n’était pas qu’une simple boutade, Adrien était réellement inquiet de ce que pensait Marinette de lui, de la véritable identité de Chat Noir. 

\- « Hein ? Quoi ? Non non non », bafouilla-t-elle. « Ce… ce n’est pas ça du tout, tu es parfaitement parfait… enfin non, enfin, je veux dire… Je n’ai pas été déçue du tout, j’étais surprise. Je crois que mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner », rajouta Marinette avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle se mordit la langue. Elle n’allait pas aller bien loin si elle continuait à ne pas pouvoir aligner deux mots face à Adrien. Elle avait beau le voir sous un jour totalement nouveau, elle avait décidément encore du mal à s’y faire. 

Elle le regarda lui adresser un petit sourire soulagé. Bien sûr qu’il était parfait, bien sûr qu’elle n’avait pas été déçue. Mais lui, qu’est-ce qu’il avait pensé ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle avait peur d’entendre sa réponse. Elle savait à quel point Chat Noir et Adrien tenaient Ladybug en haute estime, ils l’idéalisaient certainement, et elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce retour à la réalité n’avait pas été une déception pour lui. 

Rassemblant tout son courage, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lui demanda : 

\- « Et toi, est-ce que tu as été… » . Sa voix avait du mal à sortir, elle avait la bouche sèche. « Déçu ? Quand tu as compris que j’étais… moi ? » 

Adrien la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. 

\- « Bien sûr que non », répondit-il avec véhémence, toute nervosité oubliée. « Je suis vraiment content que ça soit toi Ladybug, Marinette. Sincèrement. » Il lui adressa son sourire le plus chaleureux. « Je suis sûre que je n’aurai pas pu tomber mieux. »

Marinette lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, rassurée. Même si elle était encore loin d’être parfaitement détendue, elle se sentait aller de mieux en mieux au fil des minutes. Ils étaient encore tous les deux un peu nerveux, mais Adrien était content qu’elle soit sa partenaire. Chat Noir était content. Elle avait l’impression d’être plus légère. 

\- « Et donc », repris Adrien d’un ton curieux, « c’est ma bague qui m’a dénoncé ? »

\- « Ah, oui », répondit Marinette en reprenant le fil de ses idées. « Elle ressemblait tellement au miraculous de Chat Noir, tout d’un coup ça a été le déclic. Mais je n’ai pu faire le lien que parce que je connais bien Chat Noir », rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Adrien froncer les sourcils alors qu’il regardait sa chevalière d’un air inquiet. « Je vous connais tous les deux, vous vous ressemblez, vous n’étiez jamais ensemble au même endroit… Je pense qu’inconsciemment je devais déjà m’en douter, ton miraculous a juste été l’élément déclencheur.» 

Elle poussa un léger soupir. 

\- « Et moi, je suppose que je me suis trahie en beauté ? » 

Adrien hocha la tête, en passant sa main derrière son crâne. 

\- « J’avoue que sur le coup je me suis demandé si tu n’étais pas devenue folle », la taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, auquel une Marinette plus rouge que jamais répondit par une grimace. « Puis après j’ai compris. Tu avais découvert que j’étais Chat Noir, tu avais reconnu mon miraculous. J’en ai déduit que tu étais Ladybug. Mais je n’aurai probablement pas trouvé sans ton aide », rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil, ne pouvant pas résister au plaisir de se moquer gentiment d’elle.

Marinette poussa un grognement, levant les yeux au ciel. C’était vraiment étrange de voir les expressions de Chat Noir sur le visage d’Adrien. Elle était sûre qu’elle allait s’y faire, mais pour l’instant c’était encore assez perturbant. 

\- « En tout cas, ça a été la journée la plus longue que je n’ai jamais eu », repris son camarade, l’arrachant de ses pensées. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi excité ni aussi nerveux », précisa-t-il avec un petit rire, rougissant légèrement. 

\- « Je crois que je vois assez bien ce que tu veux dire », souffla Marinette en s’affalant contre la table. « Je n’ai jamais été aussi stressée. Mais avec le recul, je suis contente que les choses aient tournées comme ça », lui sourit-elle timidement. 

\- « Oui, moi aussi ».

Marinette se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui d’Adrien. 

\- « Et puis, ça ne change rien à notre mission », reprit-elle. 

Avant qu’elle puisse poursuivre, le téléphone d’Adrien sonna, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. 

\- « C’est mon chauffeur », s’excusa-t-il avec une grimace. « Il faut que je rentre ». 

Marinette hocha la tête et ramassa son sac. Il était temps qu’elle s’en aille aussi, ses parents allaient commencer à se demander où elle était passée. Elle raccompagna Adrien jusqu’à l’entrée du collège puis ils se séparèrent, chacun reprenant la route vers sa maison. 

 

Le début de soirée passa dans une espèce de brouillard pour Marinette. Elle participa distraitement à la conversation avec ses parents lors du dîner, cassa deux verres et une assiette à force de rêvasser et failli glisser dans les escaliers. Puis elle regagna enfin sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, face contre les oreillers, non sans avoir préalablement laissé Tikki sortir de son sac. 

Cette journée avait été la plus longue de toute sa vie, sans aucun doute possible. La plus longue, la plus éprouvante mentalement, la plus stressante, la plus excitante… 

Elle était heureuse d’avoir pu parler avec Adrien et soulagée par sa réaction quand elle lui avait fait part de sa crainte de l’avoir déçu. 

\- « En fin de compte, ça s’est plutôt bien passé », constata Tikki en engloutissant un des cookies que Marinette avait pensé à lui prendre dans la cuisine au passage.

\- « Oui, c’est vrai », approuva Marinette en relevant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

\- « C’est quand même drôle quand on y repense, non ? », reprit songeusement Tikki. « Tu es amoureuse du garçon qui s’avère être Chat Noir, qui lui-même est amoureux de Ladybug, qui est toi. »

Marinette poussa un grognement inintelligible en renfonçant sa tête dans ses oreillers. Ça, c’était précisément le point auquel elle avait soigneusement essayé d’éviter de penser pendant toute la journée. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

Soupirant, elle continua à réfléchir. Elle était amoureuse d’Adrien depuis quasiment le premier jour, c’était indéniable. Ce qui lui avait d’ailleurs valu de se retrouver dans un nombre incalculable de situations embarrassantes, se rappela-t-elle non sans une certaine honte. Sans compter le fait qu’elle perdait tous ses moyens dès qu’elle s’adressait à lui. Elle n’y pouvait rien, il l’impressionnait : il était intelligent, courageux, attentionné, fidèle à ses amis… 

Et maintenant qu’elle savait qu’Adrien était celui qui se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir ? 

Marinette sentait son mal de crâne revenir au galop. 

Certes, au premier abord Chat Noir avait l’air d’un fanfaron qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Mais Marinette le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que ce n’était qu’une façade et qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Il le lui avait déjà démontré à de nombreuses reprises et une solide complicité s’était tissée entre eux. Sans son aide, sans son courage et son abnégation, la mission de Ladybug aurait été bien plus compliquée, voire impossible.

Avant sa découverte d’aujourd’hui, Marinette avait déjà repoussé fermement et à plusieurs reprises une petite idée qui avait essayé de se faire un chemin dans sa tête. L’idée que si Adrien n’avait pas été là, elle aurait peut-être reconsidéré ses sentiments envers Chat Noir. 

Les joues brûlantes, Marinette passa nerveusement la main sur son visage. 

Bien entendu, ce genre de considérations n’était plus d’actualités. Chat Noir était Adrien. 

Elle massa ses tempes du bout des doigts pour essayer de faire repartir sa migraine. 

Indépendamment de ses sentiments à elle et du flou dans lesquels ils se trouvaient à l’heure actuelle, il y avait un autre problème. 

Chat Noir avait toujours clamé haut et fort son amour pour Ladybug. Si Chat Noir était amoureux de Ladybug, alors Adrien aussi. Mais il aimait une Ladybug idéalisée, celle dont il ignorait la véritable identité. Est-ce que ses sentiments allaient rester les mêmes maintenant qu’il savait que Marinette se cachait sous le masque de la super héroïne ? Le cœur lourd, Marinette devait bien s’avouer qu’Adrien avait toujours eu l’air de ne la considérer que comme une simple amie. 

Avec irritation, Marinette se tonna une tape sur le crâne. Le plus important, c’était que sa relation avec son partenaire n’ait pas été affectée par la découverte de leurs identités. Elle essayerait de gérer la question de ses sentiments plus tard. 

Mouairf.

Belle tentative d’auto-persuasion. 

Se tournant sur son lit, Marinette soupira. Elle n’était pas sortie d’affaire.

 

De con côté, Adrien était lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Il avait expédié son repas sans même faire attention à ce qu’il avait mangé avant d’aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Assis à son bureau, il avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il n’en revenait toujours pas. 

\- « Marinette est Ladybug », dit-il à voix haute. 

\- « Je sais », marmonna Plagg, d’un ton blasé. « Je crois que ça doit faire au moins la dixième fois que tu le répètes. »

Adrien ne releva pas, perdu dans ses pensées. 

Un sourire extatique se dessina sur son visage. Sa vie était déjà devenue nettement plus intéressante depuis qu’il avait endossé l’identité de Chat Noir, mais sa découverte du jour était l’information la plus excitante qu’il ait apprise depuis longtemps. Lui qui s’était toujours demandé qui était caché sous le masque de Ladybug, il avait maintenant sa réponse. 

Il n’en revenant pas de sa chance. Elle lui avait toujours semblé avoir à peu près son âge, il était donc logique qu’elle aille au collège ou au lycée, mais de là à être dans le même établissement que lui ? Et dans sa classe ? Assise juste derrière lui ? Il ignorait combien Paris comptait d’adolescents, mais les probabilités pour qu’ils se connaissent déjà sous leurs véritables identités ne devaient pas être très hautes. 

Adrien était dans un état d’excitation qu’il avait rarement atteint. 

La fille dont il était amoureux était dans sa classe.

Le visage d’Adrien s’empourpra violement alors qu’il réalisait les implications de ce qu’il venait de se dire. 

La fille dont il était amoureux. 

La fille avec qui il essayait de flirter chaque fois qu’ils se rencontraient en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug. 

Marinette. 

A chaque fois qu’il avait fait des avances à Ladybug, il en faisait du même coup à Marinette. 

Le garçon secoua la tête, essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Il s’était toujours dit que peu importe qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug, il était amoureux de cette fille et il n’en démordrait pas. Et maintenant qu’il connaissait sa véritable identité, ses convictions n’en étaient que plus fortes. 

Mais il se demandait ce que Marinette pouvait bien penser des flirts de Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir était tout ce qu’il n’osait pas être, libre, débordant de confiance en lui, n’ayant pas peur de dire haut et fort ce qu’il pensait et ressentait.  
Est-ce qu’Adrien aurait osé se comporter de la même façon face à Marinette ? Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle. Non, non, certainement pas. 

Et est-ce que maintenant, il arriverait à agir de la même manière qu’auparavant avec Ladybug ? Il n’en était pas encore sûr. Il réalisait soudain qu’à présent qu’elle était au courant sa véritable identité, il se sentait beaucoup plus vulnérable. Marinette connaissait tous les côtés de sa personnalité, Adrien comme Chat Noir. Il avait bien conscience qu’elle n’avait jamais réellement pris au sérieux les avances de Chat Noir. Elle le repoussait gentiment à chaque fois qu’il essayait de faire un pas vers elle, ce qui était déjà suffisamment douloureux. Mais maintenant qu’elle savait qui il était réellement, il était à peu près certain que cela lui briserait le cœur si Marinette le rejetait. 

Essayant de se forcer à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose, Adrien soupira. 

Un long week-end de séances photos l’attendait pour la nouvelle collection de son père, perspective qui ne l’enchantait guère. Il était sûr qu’il n’aurait pas une minute à lui, tout comme il était sûr qu’il aurait horriblement de mal à se concentrer et que ses pensées s’envoleraient encore vers Marinette. 

Il poussa un autre soupir. 

Il fallait qu’il essaye de dormir. Demain sa distraction lui vaudrait sûrement les foudres de son père, autant éviter d’en rajouter en ayant l’air trop fatigué. 

 

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla difficilement, après avoir eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait passé tant et tant de fois les évènements de la veille dans sa tête que tous les détails de sa folle journée s’étaient probablement incrustés définitivement dans son cerveau. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout cela avait bien eu lieu, ça lui semblait tellement irréel. 

Mais non, ce remémora-t-elle en ouvrant péniblement ses yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil. Elle avait découvert que derrière l’identité de Chat Noir se cachait Adrien, et lui-même n’avait pas tardé à comprendre que Marinette n’était nulle autre que Ladybug. 

Mmmpff…

Il était trop tôt pour recommencer à se torturer les méninges, se sermonna-t-elle en se forçant à se lever de son lit. De toute façon, sauf attaque intempestive d’akuma, elle ne le reverrait pas avant lundi.

*Brrrrr *

Un vibreur de téléphone portable.

Un message. 

Adrien ? 

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette se rua sur son bureau, saisissant l’appareil entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle respira un grand coup avant de regarder qui avait cherché à la joindre.

Alya.

Marinette baissa légèrement la tête, poussant un soupir de déception, avant de se reprendre et de se taper le front avec son téléphone en se traitant d’idiote. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié qu’elle devait passer la journée avec sa meilleure amie ! Puis avec un hoquet d’horreur, elle se rendit soudain compte du traitement qu’elle était en train de faire subir à son portable. A son grand soulagement, un rapide examen lui confirma que l’appareil n’avait rien, et elle s’empressa de rappeler Alya avant de risquer un autre accident.

Les deux filles convinrent de se retrouver en fin de matinée. Cela laisserait largement le temps à Marinette de se laver, de s’habiller… et surtout de se préparer psychologiquement à avoir l’air aussi normale que possible. Il ne fallait pas négliger les redoutables instincts de reporter d’Alya. Si jamais Marinette avait le malheur de se montrer trop fébrile ou trop distraite, elle était sûre que son amie allait creuser, creuser et creuser encore, jusqu’à obtenir des réponses. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Marinette arriva au parc où elles s’étaient donné rendez-vous. Elle chercha son amie des yeux avant de l’entendre l’appeler. Souriante, Alya se dirigeait vers elle en la saluant avec enthousiasme. Elles commencèrent à se balader en bavardant joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, ne s’interrompant que le temps de déguster une glace à la terrasse d’un café.

Marinette savourait avec bonheur ce moment de tranquillité bienvenu, tout en engloutissant son dessert avec entrain. Elle écoutait Alya lui décrire avec passion les dernières nouveautés du Ladyblog, quand celle-ci s’interrompit soudain. 

\- « Et sinon, tu vas mieux ? Tu n’avais vraiment pas l’air dans ton assiette hier », lui demanda-telle en lui jetant un regard à la fois curieux et inquiet.

Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement. 

\- « Hein ? Hier ? Heuu… », bafouilla-t-elle.

\- « C’est Adrien c’est ça ? », poursuivit son amie. « Il s’est passé quelque chose ? » 

Elle était très près de la vérité. 

Trop près. 

Beaucoup trop près. 

Les intuitions d’Alya n’étaient décidément pas à prendre à la légère, cela tenait du miracle qu’elle n’ait pas encore trouvé l’identité de Ladybug avec de telles capacités d’observation et de déduction. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, Marinette essaya de se baser sur la vérité pour être aussi crédible que possible dans sa réponse. Elle n’avait qu’à occulter la partie Chat Noir/Ladybug de l’histoire.

\- « Oui, quelque chose comme ça », marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête, gênée. « Je l’ai renversé quand j’étais en route vers la réserve. Je l’ai fait tomber par terre ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Alya leva un sourcil, amusée. 

\- « Le pire, c’est que je ne me suis même pas excusée », poursuivi Marinette en se couvrant le visage des mains, les joues rouges à ce souvenir. « Panique totale. Je me suis enfuie en courant en le laissant au milieu des bouquins, il a dû me prendre pour une folle ! » 

Là Alya n’était plus seulement amusée, elle était carrément écroulée de rire. 

\- « J’imagine tout à fait la scène ! Ma pauvre Marinette… » 

Se reprenant, elle lui tapota gentiment la tête en signe de compassion tout en lui adressant des paroles réconfortantes. Marinette la regarda, souriant pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Elle culpabilisait un peu d’avoir caché une large partie de l’histoire à son amie, mais elle lui était également reconnaissante de l’avoir écoutée et d’essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. 

Les deux filles reprirent joyeusement leur conversation, la discussion repartant sur le Ladyblog. Elles reprirent leur balade dans les rues de Paris en continuant de bavarder, savourant cette belle journée. 

Au grand soulagement de Marinette qui n’avait clairement pas besoin d’une dose de stress supplémentaire en ce moment, le reste du week-end passa tout aussi paisiblement. 

 

Le lundi et les jours suivants s’écoulèrent également sans incident notable. Marinette se rendait compte avec un certain soulagement qu’elle arrivait à parler avec Adrien de plus en plus normalement. La légère tension qui régnait encore entre eux la semaine précédente tendait à disparaitre, de même que la capacité de la jeune fille à perdre ses tous ses moyens dès qu’elle approchait son camarade à moins de trois mètres. Par exemple, quand Adrien était arrivé un matin en les saluant elle, Alya et Nino, elle avait réussi à lui répondre sans bafouiller. Cela lui avait d’ailleurs valut les discrètes mais sincères félicitations de sa meilleure amie. 

Le fait qu’elle savait maintenant que son camarade de classe était aussi Chat Noir y était pour beaucoup, après tout elle n’avait jamais eu de problèmes pour communiquer avec son partenaire. Et elle ignorait si c’était son imagination, mais elle l’avait l’impression de voir régulièrement un peu de Chat Noir dans le comportement d’Adrien. Comme la fois où il l’avait taquinée, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire malicieux qui n’était pas tout à fait le sourire habituel d’Adrien, ni tout à fait celui de Chat Noir. Plutôt un subtil mélange des deux. C’était comme si le garçon s’autorisait à laisser son autre identité remonter à la surface quand il était en compagnie de Marinette, qu’il s’autorisait à être lui-même. 

Adrien avait également noté le changement. Il savait qu’il avait tendance à être réservé avec toute le monde, que consciemment ou non il était toujours en train de jouer le rôle du garçon parfait. Maintenant que Marinette connaissait son secret, il se rendait compte qu’il arrivait à être de plus en plus naturel avec elle. Il retrouvait un peu de cette liberté qui lui plaisait tant quand il était en Chat Noir, même s’il était loin de faire autant le fanfaron. 

Il avait aussi remarqué l’évolution de comportement de Marinette. Il avait plutôt l’habitude de la voir s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois quand elle lui adressait la parole, comme si elle avait besoin d’un temps d’adaptation à chaque fois avant d’être suffisamment à l’aise avec lui pour discuter normalement. Maintenant, elle lui parlait avec beaucoup plus d’aisance et cette constatation le remplissait de joie. 

Régulièrement, il l’observait avec discrétion. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser plus tôt qu’elle était Ladybug tant les similitudes de comportement pouvaient être parfois frappantes. Ces coups d’œil incisifs quand quelque chose attirait son attention, ce même enthousiasme dans son discours de déléguée que dans les déclarations de Ladybug, cette façon de défendre ses amis et ses convictions, ces sourires… Et chaque jour confirmait les certitudes d’Adrien : qu’elle soit sous l’apparence de Marinette ou de Ladybug, il était fou de cette fille.

 

Soudain, à la fin d’un paisible après-midi de cours, le hurlement d’une sirène de police déchira l’air tandis qu’un grondement s’élevait d’une rue voisine. Une nouvelle victime du Papillon avait fait son apparition. Les élèves se dispersèrent à travers tout le collège en hurlant et Marinette jeta un rapide regard à Adrien. Tous deux se ruèrent dans un couloir, à la recherche d’un endroit à l’abri des regards pour pouvoir se transformer. 

Le cœur des deux adolescents battait à tout rompre. C’était le moment de vérité, ils allaient refaire équipe en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient découvert leurs identités. Ils se métamorphosèrent après avoir trouvé refuge dans une salle de classe vide et filèrent de toit en toit en direction de la victime akumatisée. 

Le Jardiner, malheureux employé municipal réprimandé pour avoir voulu faire preuve de trop de créativité, menaçait maintenant de recouvrir Paris d’un immense par terre de fleurs. L’idée aurait pu être sympathique si elle n’avait pas inclus le fait de paralyser complètement la capitale sous les plantes et de ligoter les gens qui osaient s’y opposer à l’aide d’immenses lianes sorties de nulle part. 

Voyant les deux héros arriver, le Jardinier se tourna vers eux, une nuée de pétales tourbillonnants autour de lui. Il tendit son râteau vers Chat Noir et des ronces jaillirent de la corniche où il s’était arrêté, le faisant chuter dans le vide. Il se rattrapa en effectuant une superbe acrobatie, atterrissant au sol avec grâce, se payant même le luxe de prendre la pose avec son bâton.

\- « Pas de chance, tu ne savais pas que je retombe toujours sur mes pattes ? », lança-t-il au Jardinier d’un ton de défi. 

Ladybug se reteint de sourire. Des jeux de mots, encore et toujours des jeux de mots. Ce n’était clairement pas le moment mais ça faisait du bien de voir que les choses semblaient être toujours les mêmes. 

Et ce n’était pas le seul élément à ne pas avoir changé. Les deux équipiers se montrèrent remarquablement efficaces, bondissant pour éviter les coups de leur adversaire et réussissant à l’acculer dans un endroit isolé. Chat Noir réussi à immobiliser le Jardinier et Ladybug s’empara de son râteau, s’empressant de le briser en deux. Elle captura l’akuma responsable du désastre avant d’utiliser son pouvoir pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés par l’attaque.

\- « Bien joué ! », se félicitèrent-ils joyeusement, tandis que des policiers arrivaient pour prendre en charge la malheureuse victime qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer. 

Ils répondirent poliment à quelques questions que leur posèrent des journalistes qui s’étaient dépêchés de venir couvrir l’attaque, puis s’éclipsèrent vers les toits de Paris.

\- « Waouh, on a vraiment fait du bon travail », lança Ladybug en atterrissant à côté de Chat Noir

Elle se sentait encore sous l’effet de l’adrénaline et elle était sincèrement ravie de l’efficacité avec laquelle ils avaient affronté la situation. 

\- « C’est normal, on est les meilleurs », répliqua-t-il en faisant une petite courbette effrontée. 

Ladybug afficha d’abord une moue sceptique devant si peu de modestie, avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Reprenant son calme, elle adressa un franc sourire à son partenaire. Sourire qui, sans qu’elle s’en doute, avait un effet dévastateur sur Chat Noir. Il sentait presque ses genoux se dérober sous lui. 

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il en fut incapable. 

Ces derniers temps, il y avait parfois eu un peu de Chat Noir dans le comportement d’Adrien. Mais là pour la première fois, c’était l’inverse. 

Adrien prenait le pas sur Chat Noir. 

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Ladybug savait qui se cachait sous son masque et parce qu’il connaissait son identité à elle aussi ? Il aurait voulu lui faire un compliment, lui adresser un de ses sourires charmeurs, lui prendre la main peut-être, mais il était soudain paralysé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la belle confiance en lui qu’il ressentait encore quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu.

Alors, la bouche sèche, Chat Noir se contenta de la saluer avec une petite révérence.

\- « Sur ce, il est temps que j’y aille. Je te retrouve plus tard ».

Il réussit tout de même à lui faire un petit clin d’œil avant de s’éloigner en bondissant de toit en toit, sans pouvoir s’ôter la désagréable impression qu’il était en train de prendre la fuite. 

Ladybug le regarda partir, pensive. Quelque part, il y avait de quoi être soulagée. Elle avait eu peur que la découverte de leurs identités respectives n’ait des conséquences sur leur mission et que leur duo soit moins efficace. De ce côté-là, il n’y avait rien à eu redire. Son partenaire avait été aussi fiable que d’habitude, ils avaient tous deux manœuvré à la perfection et l’affrontement avec l’akuma avait été un vrai succès. 

Mais elle se sentait le cœur lourd. Elle avait tout de même noté une différence par rapport à avant, quand il ignorait encore son identité. Pour la première fois, Chat Noir n’avait pas essayé de flirter avec elle. Pas une tentative d’approche, pas un mot doux. 

Autrefois, cela l’aurait peut-être laissée indifférente. Elle aurait peut-être même été soulagée.

Mais plus aujourd’hui. 

Aujourd’hui, elle avait l’impression que son cœur éclatait en mille morceaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A l’origine, je n'avais prévu de faire une fic avec seulement un seul chapitre. Finalement, ce premier chapitre aura donc une suite en deux parties :) . J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Et merci encore mille fois à celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encourage beaucoup !


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug fonça chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Vu l’heure, il était inutile de retourner au collège, et elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir le courage de revoir Adrien, pas tout de suite. Elle atterri sur la terrasse de son appartement et se faufila par la trappe qui donnait sur sa chambre. 

Se détransformant, elle se laissa glisser le long d’un mur. Elle resta assise par terre un moment, genoux repliés contre la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, ignorant les questions inquiètes de Tikki qui voletait autour d’elle.

Elle avait l’impression qu’on lui comprimait la poitrine, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait la tête lourde, et le cœur plus lourd encore.  
Maintenant qu’elle était enfin sûre de ses propres sentiments, elle aurait tant souhaité que Chat Noir fasse un geste vers elle. C’était ridicule, se sermonna-t-elle. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait été rejetée, ni comme si il avait la moindre obligation envers elle.

Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. 

Elle déglutit péniblement, cherchant à combattre cette sensation d’étouffement qui la saisissait petit à petit.

Les interrogations fusaient sous son crâne, empoisonnant son esprit. Et s’il n’avait rien fait parce qu’il ne l’aimait plus ? Parce qu’il était amoureux d’une Ladybug idéalisée et que la découverte de sa véritable identité avait fait évoluer ses sentiments ? Parce qu’il ne voyait définitivement Marinette que comme une simple amie ?  
Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Marinette mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Il fallait qu’elle arrête de se torturer avec ce genre de questions, ça ne servait à rien. 

Posant son menton sur ses genoux, elle leva les yeux. Elle regardait le plafond de sa chambre sans vraiment le voir, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, toujours perdue tout court. Elle essayait de relativiser, de se convaincre qu’au final elle faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose. D’accord, Adrien n’avait pas fait de geste vers elle, et alors ? Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose. 

Elle se releva, secouant la tête. La tristesse faisait peu à peu place à la colère, colère contre elle-même. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer aussi défaitiste. Elle savait déjà qu’Adrien pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, mais ses sentiments semblaient avoir été démultipliés depuis qu’elle avait découvert qu’il était Chat Noir. 

Ce garçon s’était définitivement emparé de son cœur et ça la rendait folle. Le déluge d’émotions auquel elle était soumise depuis maintenant plusieurs jours était proprement épuisant et elle avait l’impression que sa santé mentale n’allait pas s’en sortir intacte. C’était déjà suffisamment compliqué à l’époque où Adrien n’était encore que simplement Adrien, mais en plus de ça il fallait qu’il soit aussi Chat Noir, son si précieux partenaire. Elle était complètement désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. 

Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Lui parler ? 

Dit comme ça, ça avait l’air simple. Mais elle n’avait déjà jamais réussi à le faire avant, alors maintenant… Elle se souvenait non sans une certaine honte de toutes ces occasions où elle avait tenté de faire part de ses sentiments à Adrien. Tentatives de confession par ailleurs systématiquement interrompues par une gaffe ou un désastre quelconque, quand elle ne paniquait pas purement et simplement... 

A présent qu’elle avait l’impression que ce qu’elle ressentait était tellement plus fort, qu’elle avait tellement plus à perdre s’il la repoussait, comment réussirait-elle à aborder le sujet avec lui ? 

Elle continuait à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre, sous l’œil inquiet de Tikki qui n’osait pas l’interrompre dans ses réflexions. Elle voyait les expressions défiler sur le visage de Marinette au fil de ses pensées. La jeune fille rougissait et blêmissait tour à tour, levant parfois les yeux au ciel ou haussant les épaules, se donnant même de temps à autre une tape sur la tête. Une véritable tempête semblait se déchainer sous son crâne. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était déjà plus rassurant de la voir comme ça que comme tout à l’heure, quand elle était prostrée contre le mur. Elle savait Marinette de nature optimiste et elle espérait que ça allait l’aider à traverser les difficultés auxquelles elle avait l’air de faire face. 

Finalement, lassée de parcourir sa chambre dans tous les sens, Marinette se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. 

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Tikki », gémit-elle. 

\- « Oh, Marinette », s’exclama son kwami en se précipitant à ses côtés avant de se frotter contre sa joue.

\- « Quand je pense au nombre de fois où je lui ai dit d’arrêter de flirter avec moi », reprit la jeune fille avec un rire nerveux. « Et il faut qu’il attende que je tombe amoureuse de lui pour m’écouter ! »

\- « Tu sais, ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand-chose », lui répondit Tikki, essayant de la réconforter. « Il est peut-être aussi perturbé que toi, et ça serait normal vu la situation. Il faut que vous vous laissiez le temps de digérer tout ça ».

Marinette poussa un profond soupir. Son esprit était toujours en ébullition. Du temps, oui, elle en avait certainement besoin.

Ce raz-de-marée de sentiments lié à la découverte de l’identité de Chat Noir était trop récent, elle se sentait trop fragile.

Le plus sage était peut-être juste de ne rien faire. 

Attendre au moins quelques jours que son cœur arrête de lui donner l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser. 

Oui, c’était certainement la meilleure solution. 

 

Chat Noir se faufila dans une pièce vide du collège. Il s’assura rapidement que personne n’était dans les environs, puis se détransforma avant de regagner sa salle de classe. 

Adrien ne se sentait pas tout à fait dans son assiette. Il aurait dû être content : l’affrontement avec l’akuma avait été un succès, lui et Ladybug avaient vraiment fait du bon travail. Au vu des circonstances, c’était un immense soulagement. Mais quelque chose le perturbait et il savait exactement quoi. Il ne pouvait s’ôter cette impression de s’être enfui quand il avait quitté sa partenaire à la fin de la bataille, et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. 

Adrien secoua la tête, passant la main derrière son crâne. Certes, il n’avait jamais osé avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Ladybug à propos de ses sentiments, mais ça ne l’avait jamais empêché de tenter sa chance en essayant de flirter avec elle. Et là, il en avait été incapable. 

Paralysé par l’appréhension, peut-être ? Ou était-ce que parce qu’il savait maintenant que Marinette se cachait derrière le masque, et qu’Adrien n’aurait jamais osé se comporter avec Marinette comme Chat Noir le faisait avec Ladybug ?

Il n’en savait rien. 

Ses seules certitudes, c’est qu’il l’aimait et qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Adrien se força à prendre une grande respiration, son cœur battant à grand coups. 

La découverte de l’identité de Ladybug le plongeait dans un état de fébrilité inédit. Elle était si forte, si courageuse, si lumineuse, il était déjà amoureux fou avant même de savoir qui elle était. Et maintenant non seulement ses sentiments n’avaient pas changés, mais ils atteignaient maintenant une intensité telle qu’il en avait presque le souffle coupé rien qu’en y pensant. 

Il n’osait pas imaginer comment il se sentirait si Marinette le rejetait. S’il mettait son cœur à nu et qu’elle lui répondait qu’elle ne partageait définitivement pas ses sentiments. Il se sentait oppressé rien qu’à cette idée, comme si un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. 

Il eut soudain une pensée pour son père, qui avait toujours voulu le soustraire aux tourments du monde extérieur. S’il l’avait écouté, jamais il n’aurait ressenti autant d’émotions contradictoires. Jamais il ne se serait posé autant de questions, au point d’avoir l’impression que sa tête allait exploser. 

Mais, se dit-il d’un ton de défi, comme sa vie aurait été fade ! 

Il préférait mille fois sa vie actuelle à la morne existence qu’il avait traversée avant d’endosser l’identité de Chat Noir et surtout de faire la connaissance de Ladybug. Quand il endossait son rôle de super héros, il se sentait enfin libre de pouvoir être lui-même. Et lui qui avait toujours été seul, il avait trouvé une amie et plus que ça encore. Une alliée, une partenaire en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance et pour qui il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices. Une fille extraordinaire, courageuse, tellement brillante à ses yeux qu’elle lui semblait presque hors d’atteinte. 

Oui, son existence était soudain devenue exaltante, passionnante, comme parée de milles couleurs. Il ne l’aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Tant pis s’il risquait de souffrir, tant pis s’il se trouvait désormais pris dans ce tourbillons de sentiments qui menaçait de laisser son cœur en morceaux. Ça en valait la peine. Marinette en valait la peine. 

Et elle n’avait aucune idée de tout ce qu’elle représentait pour lui. 

Il faudrait qu’il trouve le courage de lui parler.

Il fallait qu’il sache. 

Soudainement, Adrien réalisa que pendant qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, il s’était machinalement dirigé vers sa salle de classe. Secouant la tête pour essayer de s’éclaircir les idées, il poussa la porte et entra.

Autour de lui, ses camarades rassemblaient leurs affaires en commentant l’attaque qui venait d’avoir lieu. Alya était aux anges, elle avait réussi à obtenir de superbes images de l’affrontement qu’elle comptait bien les utiliser pour alimenter le Ladyblog dès que possible. Chloé trouvait scandaleux qu’un akuma ose apparaitre si près d’elle et menaçait d’exiger auprès de son père une hausse de la sécurité dans le quartier. Nino était heureux d’avoir pu échapper à l’interrogation de maths initialement prévue pour la fin d’après-midi. 

Mais Marinette n’était toujours pas revenue. 

Avec une petite pointe d’inquiétude, Adrien espéra qu’il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Où pouvait-elle bien être passée ?

« Elle est probablement rentrée directement chez elle », se dit-il pour se rassurer. 

A son grand soulagement, Alya confirma ses soupçons. Il l’entendit lire à Nino un message que Marinette venait lui de lui envoyer, la prévenant qu’elle était allée se réfugier chez ses parents et qu’elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain. 

Adrien appela rapidement son chauffeur pour le prévenir que la journée de cours était finie et commença à se diriger pensivement vers la sortie du collège. En dépit de toutes ses interrogations, il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu revoir Marinette avant de partir. 

Alors qu’il attendait qu’on vienne le chercher, il ressortit son téléphone portable, s’arrêtant machinalement sur le numéro de son amie. Il commença à taper un message.

« Je ».

Je quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

« Je voudrais te voir. » 

Adrien regarda intensément ce qu’il venait d’écrire. Avant de tout effacer. 

« J’espère que tu es bien rentrée ». 

Voilà, ça, ça serait bien. 

Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard. 

 

Le lendemain, c’est une Marinette de bien meilleure humeur que la veille qui retrouva le chemin du collège. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Tikki et ça lui avait fait énormément de bien, elle se sentait plus sereine. De plus, elle devait bien s’avouer que le message d’Adrien avait beaucoup contribué à remonter son moral. Même si ça ne semblait pas être grand-chose, elle avait été touchée par le fait qu’il prenne de ses nouvelles. 

Elle avait décidé d’essayer de prendre un peu de recul, de se raisonner pour ne plus chercher une interprétation à tous les gestes ou absences de gestes d’Adrien. Ça serait sûrement plus facile à dire qu’à faire, se dit-elle non sans lucidité. Qu’elle le veuille ou non, le simple fait de penser à son partenaire faisait s’emballer son cœur. Elle était complètement mordue et toutes les bonnes résolutions du monde auraient du mal à l’aider avec ça. 

Mais elle était déterminée à rester optimiste, elle ne voulait plus se laisser abattre comme la veille. Et même si elle n’était toujours pas sûre de ce qu’Adrien ressentait pour elle, elle avait croyait en la force du lien qui les unissait en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug. 

Pour le reste, elle verrait bien ce que l’avenir leur réserverait. 

De son côté, Adrien se sentait aussi un peu mieux, même si Plagg n’avait clairement pas été d’un grand support. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit après être rentré chez lui, tournant et retournant les évènements dans sa tête, essayant d’analyser ce qui s’était passé. Il se sentait encore mal à l’aise de s’être enfui face à Ladybug, mais après réflexion, il se disait qu’il valait sûrement mieux y aller à son rythme. Cela ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses s’il n’était pas prêt.  
Adrien avait confiance en son intuition, il était certain qu’à un moment où à un autre il aurait à la fois le courage et l’opportunité de parler de ses sentiments à Marinette. En attendant, rien ne l’empêchait de continuer à profiter de sa compagnie, et il avait bien l’intention de saisir toutes les occasions possibles pour passer du temps avec elle. 

Et un jour, il lui dirait ce qu’il ressentait pour elle.

Sans s’en rendre compte, les deux coéquipiers en étaient arrivés plus ou moins aux mêmes conclusions. Le bouleversement qu’ils vivaient actuellement menaçait de les dépasser, ils se sentaient trop vulnérables face à toutes les violentes émotions qu’ils ressentaient depuis qu’ils avaient découvert leurs identités. Au milieu de cette tempête, ils gardaient une foi absolue dans le lien qui les unissait et ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre pied en se raccrochant à leur quotidien. Cherchant à retrouver leur calme, sans se forcer, avant de pouvoir avancer l'un vers l'autre quand ils se sentiraient prêts.

Quand ils se croisèrent en arrivant en classe, le cœur de Marinette rata un battement au moment où Adrien la salua. Mais à son grand soulagement elle réussit à lui répondre avec naturel, même si elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement. Elle était décidément irrécupérable, se sermonna-t-elle en se donnant une petite tape sur le front. Un bonjour, un sourire, et elle commençait déjà à perdre à nouveau la tête. 

Elle se répétait sans cesse qu’elle devait rester calme. Prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu’elle ressentait pour Adrien, faire preuve de détachement et de patience.  
Mais ses bonnes résolutions furent mises à rude épreuve quelques jours plus tard.

 

La matinée avait commencée sans incident notable, quand soudain Chloé déboula dans la classe. Telle une tornade blonde, elle fonça sur Adrien, enroulant ses bras autour du sien et lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

\- « Adrichou chériiii ! Mon père organise une réception ce samedi et tout Paris sera là. Enfin, tous les gens IMPORTANTS de Paris », corrigea-t-elle avec un petit regard méprisant au reste de la classe.

En réponse, Alya fit semblant de vomir dans son sac. Chloé l’ignora superbement avant de reprendre le fil de son discours.

\- « Et bien sûr tu es invité », roucoula-t-elle en se rapprochant encore davantage d’un Adrien de plus en plus mal à l’aise. « Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! »  
Assise à son bureau, Marinette assistait impuissante à la conversation. 

\- « Je ne veux pas voir ça », grommela-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras, visiblement d’humeur massacrante. 

Son mouvement attira l’œil d’Adrien.

« Oh non », songea-t-il. 

Non, non, non. C’était mauvais, très mauvais. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas être la cause de l’exaspération de sa camarade, même s’il ne se faisait guère d’illusions. Déjà qu’il était à peu près sûr qu’elle prenait Chat Noir pour un dragueur invétéré, il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l’impression d’être incapable de résister aux avances de la première fille venue. Elle était la seule, l’unique qui comptait. 

Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de l’étreinte de Chloé, prétextant avoir déjà une séance photo de prévue pour esquiver son invitation. Tandis qu’il regagnait sa place, il voulut essayer de croiser le regard de Marinette pour tenter de savoir ce qu’elle pouvait bien être en train de penser, mais elle gardait obstinément sa tête entre ses bras. 

Il s’assit à son bureau, le cœur lourd. Quelle que soit l’opinion que sa camarade avait de lui, la scène qui venait de se dérouler n’avait sûrement pas marqué des points en sa faveur. 

De son coté, Marinette fulminait. Elle était en colère contre Chloé, mais surtout en colère contre elle-même. Après tout, elle n’avait rien à dire, ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait quelque chose entre Adrien et elle. Enfin, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, se reprit-elle. Il y avait un lien très fort entre eux, né de la complicité qu’ils partageaient en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug et de la confiance absolue qu’ils avaient l’un envers l’autre, mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec une relation sentimentale.

La jeune fille n’aurait jamais cru en arriver à se dire ça un jour, mais quelque part elle était presque jalouse de Chloé. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaitre ça : elle avait beau être la dernière des pestes, elle n’avait pas peur de clamer haut et fort son affection pour Adrien. 

Tout le contraire de Marinette qui se consumait de l’intérieur rien qu’à l’idée de lui avouer ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle essaya de se consoler en se disant que l’intensité de ce qu’elle éprouvait pour son partenaire ne lui facilitait probablement pas la tâche. Les sentiments de Chloé semblaient être au contraire assez superficiels. Elle donnait plus l’impression de chercher à s’afficher avec un garçon beau, riche et célèbre qu’à réellement s’intéresser à Adrien. Il était le parfait accessoire, en somme. 

Marinette se redressa, essayant de faire bonne figure, mais elle sentait que ses bonnes résolutions des jours précédents allaient probablement être plus dures à tenir qu’elle ne l’aurait espéré. Elle avait beau se dire qu’il fallait qu’elle reste calme, qu’elle fasse preuve de plus de détachement, elle n’en restait pas moins une adolescente amoureuse qui avait du mal à gérer ce qu’elle ressentait. 

L’arrivée de leur professeur interrompit la jeune fille dans ses réflexions. 

 

Après avoir réclamé le calme, l’enseignant se mit à aborder le chapitre du jour. Adrien était presque soulagé que le cours commence, ça le distrairait de la tentation d’essayer de parler à Marinette. C’était ridicule, mais même s’il n’y avait rien entre Marinette et lui, il ressentait le besoin de se justifier auprès d’elle. De lui dire qu’il n’avait pas voulu la fâcher et qu’il était aussi contrarié qu’elle des agissements de Chloé. 

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, le professeur demanda à ses élèves élèves de sortir leur livre de cours afin de pouvoir leur faire faire quelques exercices. Adrien sorti docilement le sien quand un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. 

Il entendait Marinette fouiller furieusement dans son sac à dos, tandis qu’Alya lui faisait remarquer à voix basse :

\- « C’était à ton tour de le prendre, tu ne l’as pas oublié j’espère ? » 

\- « Non, non, non, je suis sûre de l’avoir pris ce matin », lui répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, son ton manquant clairement de conviction alors qu’elle commençait à vider le contenu de son sac devant elle.

\- « Ça c’est celui d’histoire, celui-là ce n’est pas ça non plus, et là toujours pas… » marmonnait-elle en continuant d’empiler ses affaires sur son bureau sous le regard consterné de son amie. 

Adrien put difficilement s’empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la scène. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le notait mais le contraste était toujours aussi saisissant entre la Marinette forte et déterminée qu’elle pouvait être, et celle tête en l’air et maladroite qu’il observait actuellement. Et il aimait autant l’un de ces aspects que l’autre, cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus adorable à ses yeux.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son voisin et constant que celui-ci avait bien son livre, il se tourna vers Marinette. 

\- « Tiens, prends le mien si tu veux », lui dit-il en lui tendant l’ouvrage. « Je suivrais avec Nino ». 

Sa camarade releva vivement la tête de son sac, rouge d’embarras. 

\- « Oh, merci, mais je suis sûre que le mien est quelque part… enfin… peut-être, je crois… », essaya-t-elle de se défendre, mais ses recherches étaient visiblement vaines. Seuls quelques crayons avaient échappé à la fouille que venait de subir son sac. 

Elle posa ce dernier à terre tout en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Adrien, avant de le remercier et de lui prendre son livre des mains. Au grand soulagement du jeune garçon, elle ne montrait clairement plus aucune trace de l’agacement dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il aurait dû s’en douter, se dit-il. Marinette n’était pas du genre à rester fâchée très longtemps. 

Adrien se retourna vers Nino pour continuer à suivre le cours, essayant de réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. 

Il se sentait soudainement le cœur plus léger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, ma suite en 2 chapitres en fera 3... :)


	4. Chapter 4

L’heure de la pause de midi arriva enfin, à la grande joie des élèves. Marinette rendit son livre à Adrien, le remerciant encore une fois de l’avoir dépannée, puis elle commença à ranger ses affaires. C’est alors qu’Alya se pencha vers son amie, un large sourire inscrit sur son visage. 

\- « Hey, ça te dirais qu’on mange dehors ? J’ai vu qu’une nouvelle sandwicherie avait ouvert au coin de la rue, on pourrait aller prendre quelque chose là-bas », proposa-t-elle.

\- « Tu parles de celle qui est juste après le marchand de journaux ? », répondit Marinette en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de visualiser l’endroit dont parlait sa meilleure amie. 

L’idée était plutôt séduisante. Il faisait un temps superbe et sortir pour s’aérer un peu la tête ne pouvait pas faire de mal, au contraire. Et tout ça en profitant de la compagnie de sa meilleure amie, que demander de mieux ? Elle accepta avec enthousiasme, ravie à la perspective de passer un bon moment avec Alya. 

Nino n’avait pas manqué une miette de l’échange et il se retourna vers les deux filles.

\- « Ah oui, j’ai remarqué ce resto moi aussi », dit-il en se greffant à la conversation. « Ça a l’air plutôt sympa mais je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de tester. »

\- « On mange ensemble alors ? », lui proposa Alya avec un grand sourire. Nino ayant approuvé, elle se tourna vers Adrien. « Adrien ? Tu viens avec nous aussi ? » 

Marinette, amusée, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement le ton faussement innocent qu’Alya avait employé quand elle avait invité Adrien à se joindre à eux pour le repas. C’était vraiment typique de sa meilleure amie, cette manière d’essayer de s’arranger de façon plus ou moins subtile pour que Marinette puisse passer un peu de temps avec Adrien. 

Ceci dit, elle lui en était reconnaissante et elle lui adressa un petit sourire pour exprimer sa gratitude. En retour, Alya lui fit un discret clin d’œil, puis commença à rassembler ses affaires en pressant ses camarades d’en faire autant.

Passant devant son amie, Alya lui chuchota « Tu me remercieras plus tard ! » tout en lui donnant une petite tape d’encouragement sur l’épaule. Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de lui emboîter le pas. 

\- « Allez, on se dépêche. », lança la blogueuse à la cantonade, avançant rapidement le long du couloir. « Je meurs de faim ! »

 

Suivant leur amie, les collégiens parcoururent quelques rues avant d’arriver à destination une poignée de minutes plus tard. 

L’établissement où Alya leur avait proposé d’aller acheter leur repas de midi était petit restaurant proposant une grande variété de sandwiches, d’en-cas et de desserts. Ils découvrirent qu’il était doté d’une petite cour à l’arrière, offrant la possibilité de manger en terrasse, et ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de s’installer à une des tables plutôt que d’aller manger sur un banc comme ce qui était initialement prévu. 

Tout avait l’air délicieux, Marinette hésitait particulièrement entre deux sandwiches qui lui semblaient très clairement aussi appétissants l’un que l’autre. Souriant devant le dilemme de la jeune fille, Adrien lui proposa qu’elle en choisisse un pendant que lui prendrait l’autre, et qu’ils se les partagent ensuite moitié-moitié. Rougissant légèrement, Marinette commença par décliner son offre avant de finalement accepter devant l’instance d’Adrien qui lui affirma hésiter lui aussi entre les mêmes sandwiches qu’elle.

Ils s’installèrent ensuite tous en terrasse, Alya prenant bien soin de s’installer à côté de Nino pour laisser à Adrien la place voisine de celle de Marinette. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en bavardant joyeusement, parlant de films, de musiques, de leur cours…

Marinette était ravie, elle passait un excellent moment. Il faudrait qu’elle pense à ramener des macarons à Alya pour la remercier.

A un moment, la conversation dévia sur le sujet de leurs camarades de classes, puis tout particulièrement sur une petite dispute qui avait eu lieu la veille entre Alix et Kim suite à un énième défi sportif. Alya défendait vigoureusement le point de vue d’Alix tandis que Nino se montrait plus circonspect. 

\- « Mais à la place d’Alix, moi non plus je n’aurais pas bien pris la remarque de Kim », martelait l’apprentie journaliste. « Je comprends qu’elle se soit fâchée ! »  
\- « Oui, mais là c’était quand même un peu excessif », essaya d’argumenter Nino. « Pauvre Kim, il ne méritait pas de se faire crier dessus comme ça, ce n’était quand même pas si grave. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Adrien ? », demanda-t-il à son ami, cherchant son soutien.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop… Et puis au final ils se sont réconciliés, non ? » répondit-il distraitement. « Il n’y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat ». 

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase du ton le plus innocent possible, mais il nota malicieusement le coup d’œil incisif que lui donna Marinette. Il pouvait presque la sentir se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. En réponse, il lui adressa un petit sourire espiègle, sourire qu’elle connaissait bien pour l’avoir souvent vu sur le visage Chat Noir. 

Elle était mi-amusée, mi-consternée. Les incrustions de Chat Noir dans le comportement d’Adrien n’étaient pas forcément pour lui déplaire, elle espérait juste pour leur tranquillité à tous les deux que son petit jeu n’attirerait pas trop l’attention d’Alya. Mais heureusement pour eux, leurs amis étaient trop absorbés par leur débat pour avoir noté le discret échange qui venait d’avoir lieu. 

Décidant de ne pas céder à la tentation de répondre par une grimace au jeu de mot d’Adrien, Marinette mordit dans son sandwich, songeuse. Autant Chat Noir était indubitablement de nature joueuse, autant Adrien était toujours un peu plus effacé. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait remarqué qu’il semblait sortir de sa réserve et qu’il se permettait notamment de la taquiner de plus en plus souvent, chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginée auparavant. A sa grande joie, leur relation était de plus en plus naturelle. 

Enfin, se reprit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à Adrien, aussi naturelle que possible quand on savait que ce garçon était capable de lui faire rater quelques battements de cœur avec un seul de ses sourires. Mais ça, c’était un autre problème. 

De son côté, Adrien avait clairement la sensation qu’il était en train de passer un des meilleurs repas de sa vie. Lui qui avait tellement l’habitude des dîners en solitaires, il appréciait toujours de pouvoir manger avec ses amis. 

Mais là, en plus, il était avec Marinette. 

Cela ne faisait que le rendre plus heureux encore. Il aimait la voir rire, s’enthousiasmer pour tout et pour rien, se chamailler gentiment avec Alya… Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de joie de vivre alors qu’elle discutait avec animation, faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer ses propos. C’était un vrai rayon de soleil, se dit-il alors qu’elle lui adressait un sourire lumineux. Oh, si elle savait à quel point il était amoureux d’elle !

Il fallait qu’il se force à se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation plutôt que sur l’effet que lui faisaient les sourires de Marinette, sans quoi ses amis allaient finir par se demander où vagabondait son esprit. 

Et quand un des amis en question était Alya, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques. 

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et c’est à regret qu’ils notèrent qu’il était temps qu’ils regagnent leur collège s’ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour le premier cours de l’après-midi. Quittant la terrasse, ils se dirigèrent vers l’intérieur du restaurant. Alors qu’ils étaient en train de traverser la boutique pour regagner la rue, Alya leur proposa d’acheter des desserts qu’ils pourraient déguster sur le chemin du retour. 

Elle fouilla dans son porte-monnaie avant de se retourner vers Adrien et Marinette. 

\- « Bon, je vous laisse choisir », leur dit-elle en déposant de force l’argent dans les mains de la jeune fille. « Nino et moi on vous attend dehors, prenez-nous ce que vous voulez. »

Avant que Marinette ait le temps de protester, sa meilleure amie s’était déjà ruée vers la sortie en entrainant Nino dans son sillage. 

\- « Bon », fit-elle à Adrien avec un sourire d’excuse, « on dirait qu’on est de corvée de desserts. »

\- « Pas de soucis », s’exclama-t-il en riant. « Je m’occupe d’en choisir un pour Nino et je te laisse faire pour celui Alya ? A moins que tu n’aies des conseils à me donner ? »

\- « Des conseils ? » releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. 

\- « Tu n’es pas l’experte en pâtisseries de la bande ? » la taquina Adrien avec un petit sourire malicieux. « Je croyais que tu habitais dans une boulangerie ». 

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, un large sourire aux lèvres. 

\- « Premièrement, je n’habite pas DANS une boulangerie, j’habite au-dessus. Et deuxièmement, je peux te donner tous les conseils que je veux, si je ne connais pas tes goûts ça ne t’avancera pas à grand-chose », répliqua-t-elle en choisissant une tartelette aux fraises pour elle et un grand macaron à la pistache pour Alya.

Adrien porta sa main à son front, prenant une pose faussement dramatique.

\- « Quoi, après ce temps, tu ne connais toujours pas les goûts de ton coéquipier ? », lui lança-t-il avec un clin d’œil malicieux auquel Marinette répondit par un éclat de rire. 

Elle se sentait le cœur en fête, à bavarder et plaisanter ainsi avec Adrien. Elle ne ressentait plus cette sourde angoisse qui avait pu la saisir ces derniers jours, elle profitait pleinement de l’instant présent. Cette proximité avec le garçon de ses rêves lui faisait tourner la tête et cette sensation était loin d’être désagréable.   
Elle continuait de l’observer pendant qu’il hésitait entre différents gâteaux, profitant de l’occasion pour admirer son profil et son expression songeuse.   
Finalement, Adrien porta son choix sur un muffin au chocolat et éclair au café.

\- « Lequel est pour toi ? », demanda Marinette avec une pointe de curiosité.

Il la regarda, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

\- « Ah, ça je te laisse deviner. Alors à ton avis, chocolat ou café ? Je préfère quoi ? », la taquina-t-il en se penchant vers elle. 

Marinette se sentit légèrement rougir. Ah, il voulait jouer à ça ? Décidément, il commençait à prendre un peu trop goût au fait de la faire tourner en bourrique. Et bien, se dit-elle en riant intérieurement, elle ne rentrerait pas dans son petit jeu. Elle récupéra les gâteaux et lui fit un petit clin d’œil.

\- « Je donne ma langue au chat ! » lui lança-t-elle en tournant les talons avant de sortir du magasin. 

Adrien la regarda partir bouche bée, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles, avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. 

Cette fille était décidément parfaite ! 

 

Marinette avait l’impression que son humeur était définitivement remontée au beau fixe et cette impression la suivi plusieurs jours durant. Elle ne perdait pas une occasion de bavarder ou de plaisanter avec Adrien et elle avait l’impression que lui aussi cherchait sa compagnie, ce qui achevait de la plonger dans une sorte d’euphorie perpétuelle. 

Malheureusement, ces instants de tranquillité intérieure furent brisés dès le week-end suivant. 

Le dimanche de Marinette avait commencé de façon très banale. Ses parents avaient travaillé toute la matinée pendant qu’elle avait profité de son temps libre pour mettre au point de nouveaux designs de vêtements. L’après-midi était désormais bien entamé et la boulangerie était fermée pour le reste du week-end. 

Le père de Marinette s’était confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon afin de regarder un film. Soudain, il commença à somnoler devant la télévision et sa fille décida de s’éclipser discrètement pour le laisser faire une sieste. Elle était sur le point de remonter dans sa chambre quand un flash info interrompant le film attira son attention. Une nouvelle victime du Papillon était en ville. 

Le reportage filmé en direct montrait une grande femme se déplaçant d’un pas décidé à travers les rues de Paris. Elle tenait une trompette à la main qu’elle brandissait comme une arme. S’arrêtant devant un barrage de police, elle porta l’instrument à ses lèvres et généra de puissantes ondes sonores en soufflant dedans, balayant toutes les voitures sur leur passage et étourdissant les malheureux gardiens de la paix.

\- « Je suis Mélodia ! », hurla-t-elle à l’attention de la foule, tournant sur elle-même. « A présent, tout le monde entendra ma musique ! » 

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu’un tour et elle se rua vers sa chambre tout en sortant son téléphone portable pour prévenir son coéquipier au cas où celui-ci n’aurait pas été encore au courant. 

\- « Adrien ! », lui lança-t-elle précipitamment dès qu’il décrocha. « Il y a un nouvel akuma en ville ! Regarde les infos ! »

Adrien saisi tout de suite la gravité de la situation.

\- « Compris, j’arrive tout de suite ! Et surtout fait attention à toi si tu arrives la première », s’inquiéta-t-il au passage. 

\- « Je te retourne le compliment », répliqua Marinette en raccrochant, avant de crier « Tikki, transforme-moi ! » à l’adresse de son kwami.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ladybug arriva à proximité de l’opéra Garnier où la musicienne akumatisée avait été aperçue pour la dernière fois. Elle parcouru rapidement les environs du regard avant de localiser la nouvelle victime du Papillon. Malheureusement pour elle, Mélodia l’aperçut également et dirigea une puissante attaque vers elle avec une vitesse terrifiante. 

Ladybug esquiva l’assaut pur réflexe, en balançant son yo-yo vers une cheminée voisine et en se propulsant ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle s’abrita un instant derrière un mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l’effet de l’adrénaline, quand elle entendit quelqu’un atterrir souplement derrière elle.   
Chat Noir était arrivé.

Sa respiration était lourde, il avait visiblement tout fait pour venir aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas risquer de laisser Ladybug se battre seule. Il s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de se rapprocher de sa coéquipière. 

\- « Hé bien », grommela-t-il en jaugeant la scène du regard. « D’abord Guitar Vilain, maintenant Mélodia et sa trompette… Tu crois qu’on va avoir droit à tout l’orchestre ? » 

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir », répliqua Ladybug. « Mais tout d’abord, il faut qu’on s’occupe de celle-là »

\- « Je suis entièrement d’accord avec toi, ma Lady », approuva-t-il d’un ton déterminé. 

Le combat promettait d’être difficile, leur adversaire semblait résolue à ne pas les laisser approcher d’elle. Elle commença par viser le mur derrière lequel les deux héros avaient trouvé refuge, le faisant voler en éclat alors que Chat Noir et Ladybug sautaient chacun de leur côté pour éviter l’onde de choc. 

Roulant sur elle-même, la jeune héroïne se releva rapidement. Son esprit était en ébullition. Elle essayait d’analyser au mieux la situation pour trouver une faille à exploiter, tout en tentant d’anticiper et d’esquiver les coups de Mélodia. Leur adversaire mettait un point d’honneur à les garder à distance, dès qu’elle ou Chat Noir faisaient mine d’avancer, elle se tournait vers eux avec une rapidité stupéfiante pour les repousser. L’attaquer tous les deux de front semblait clairement être une tactique inutile.

\- « Vous ne m’arrêterez pas ! », vociféra-t-elle à leur intention.

\- « Ça, permet-moi d’en douter », lui lança Chat Noir. 

Mélodia répliqua en soufflant avec force dans sa trompette, générant une puissante onde sonore à destination du héros. Chat Noir réussi à l’éviter non sans une certaine grâce, bondissant en arrière. 

\- « Oups, raté », la provoqua-t-il. « On dirait que tu vas plus vite que la musique », rajouta-t-il avec un petit rire narquois. 

Ladybug tenta de profiter de la diversion que lui offrait son partenaire pour approcher la victime du Papillon. Leur duo était suffisamment aguerri pour qu’ils puissent agir dans le feu de l’action sans avoir besoin de se concerter. A l’instant même, elle savait que Chat Noir était en train d’essayer de distraire l’attention de leur adversaire autant qu’il le pouvait pour laisser à Ladybug la possibilité d’agir.

Elle bondit à toute vitesse, les yeux rivés sur la trompette.

Vite.

Plus vite. 

Malheureusement pour elle, la musicienne akumatisée la vit venir. Faisant preuve d’une remarquable intuition, elle tourna la tête vers la jeune héroïne alors que celle-ci n’avait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Elle se jeta en arrière, les yeux plein de haine, avant de répliquer en ne visant non plus Chat Noir mais Ladybug. Celle-ci eu tout juste le temps d’éviter l’agression, avant de se replier rapidement aux côtés de son partenaire. 

Tout était à refaire.

Mélodia poussa un hurlement de rage, puis pris une immense inspiration, inspirant encore et encore avant de porter l’instrument à ses lèvres. Son attaque allait être dévastatrice. 

\- « Vite, ma Lady, il ne faut pas rester là ! », lui cria Chat Noir, un soupçon de panique dans sa voix. 

Il utilisa son bâton télescopique pour s’aider à se propulser vers les toits, hors d’atteinte, tandis que Ladybug lança son yo-yo vers une cheminée voisine. Il bondit le long des murs, s’aidant des corniches, des balcons, tout ce qui pouvait lui servir de point d’appui pour gagner en vitesse. 

Il fallait se mettre à l’abri, le plus vite possible. 

Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il apercevait Ladybug qui le suivait de près, suspendue au câble de son yo-yo, cherchant elle aussi à atteindre les hauteurs.  
Encore quelques mètres pour se mettre en sécurité. 

Mélodia lançait son attaque, essayant de suivre leur trajectoire avec ses ondes dévastatrices. 

A une telle hauteur, le choc pardonnerait difficilement s’ils se faisaient toucher. 

Encore quelques centimètres.

Chat Noir atterri enfin sur un toit, roulant sur lui-même, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se redressa vivement et se retourna, s’attendant à voir Ladybug juste derrière lui. 

Elle n’était pas là.

Il la chercha frénétiquement des yeux, avant de réaliser qu’elle était quelques mètres plus loin, agrippée à une corniche et essayant désespérément de se hisser en sécurité. L’attaque de Mélodia avait touché la cheminée autour de laquelle son yo-yo était enroulé et lui avait fait du même coup rater son saut.   
Elle était à moitié suspendue dans le vide.

Entièrement à la merci des coups de leur adversaire. 

Avec un hoquet d’horreur, Chat Noir vit Mélodia se tourner vers Ladybug et préparer son attaque, la visant avec un calme terrifiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je vais arrêter de dire en combien de chapitres je compte finir cette histoire parce qu'à la base elle devait en faire un seul, puis 3, et là on en est au 4ème et c'est toujours pas fini ! :D   
> Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé :) .


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Noir sentit comme une étreinte glacée se saisir de son cœur. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita vers Ladybug. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’adrénaline qui courait toujours dans ses veines ou le choc à l’idée de la perdre, mais toujours est-il qu’il arriva sur elle à une vitesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

La saisissant par les poignets, il la tira vers lui avec l’énergie du désespoir.

Juste à temps. 

Il bascula en arrière, entrainant Ladybug contre lui, tandis que l’onde de choc pulvérisait la corniche où elle se tenait une seconde plus tôt. 

Allongé sur le dos, tremblant de tous ses membres, il serra de toutes ses forces sa partenaire entre ses bras, arrivant difficilement à réaliser qu’il avait bien réussi à l’atteindre à temps. Ladybug lui rendit son étreinte l’espace de quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir et de se redresser légèrement. 

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient encore écarquillés sous le choc et son visage était d’une pâleur frappante. De son côté Chat Noir était également livide d’inquiétude, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. 

Ladybug plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

\- « Merci, Chat Noir », réussit-elle à articuler d’une voix hachée, reconnaissante. « Ce n’est pas passé très loin cette fois-ci, si tu n’avais pas été là… »  
Elle déglutit, ne réussissant pas à terminer sa phrase.

\- « A ton service, ma Lady », répliqua-t-il.

Il essaya de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant mais il ne fut pas sûr d’y être arrivé. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle ! Mais elle n’avait rien, se dit-il avec soulagement. 

Elle n’avait rien.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de retrouver son calme alors que Ladybug se remettait debout. Elle lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se redresser lui aussi, puis se retourna vers leur adversaire. 

Mélodia avait profité de ce laps de temps pour tenter de les rejoindre, elle avait réussi à monter jusqu’à un toit voisin. 

\- « L’akuma est sûrement dans sa trompette », souffla Chat Noir à Ladybug, reprenant vite ses esprits malgré le choc. « Mais impossible de l’approcher comme ça, si on reste groupés va encore se faire avoir. » 

\- « Oui », approuva Ladybug, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle était arrivée à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait guère mais qui allait sûrement s’avérer inévitable. « Il faudrait qu’un de nous deux fasse diversion pour laisser à l’autre suffisamment de marge pour manœuvrer ».

Chat Noir n’hésita même pas une seconde. Il n’aimait pas plus cette idée qu’elle, mais après la frayeur qu’il venait d’avoir, hors de question pour lui de laisser Ladybug se mettre encore plus en danger. 

\- « Ok, je m’en charge ». « Ne t’inquiètes pas », reprit-il rapidement alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, « je ne me laisserai pas avoir. »

Il fonça vers Mélodia sans laisser à sa partenaire le temps de répondre. Leur adversaire se tourna immédiatement vers lui, soufflant dans sa trompette pour le repousser. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Chat Noir ne cessait de la harceler, essayant de l’atteindre avec son bâton et bondissant sans cesses pour esquiver ses attaques lorsqu’elle répliquait. 

Pendant ce temps, Ladybug essaya de contourner leur adversaire, sautant de cheminée en cheminée, cherchant une ouverture. Il fallait faire vite, Chat Noir avait des réflexes inouïs mais il ne tiendrait pas le rythme longtemps, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque qu’il se fasse toucher. Mais Mélodia semblait avoir des yeux derrière la tête, elle se positionnait toujours de façon à être hors d’atteinte de Ladybug.

Soudain, la jeune héroïne entrevit une faille dans la garde de leur adversaire. Elle lança son yo-yo de toutes ses forces, visant les jambes de Mélodia. Celle-ci esquiva l’attaque au tout dernier moment, mais ce faisant, elle perdit l’équilibre et tomba lourdement sur les tuiles du toit. 

\- « Bien joué, ma Lady », s’exclama Chat Noir en sautant sur l’occasion pour activer son pouvoir, hurlant « Cataclysme ! » 

Il se précipita vers la victime du Papillon, main tendue vers la trompette.

Hélas, celle-ci réussi à rouler sur elle-même à la dernière seconde, mettant le précieux instrument hors de portée. Elle se releva ensuite d’un geste fluide avant de souffler brièvement dans sa trompette, forçant Chat Noir à bondir en arrière, son pouvoir toujours activé.

Ladybug fit claquer sa langue, émettant un petit bruit de dépit. Ce n’était pas passé très loin cette fois. Le moment était venu d’utiliser son pouvoir elle aussi, ils n’arriveraient à rien s’ils continuaient comme ça. 

\- « Lucky Charm ! » s’exclama-t-elle, projetant son yo-yo dans les airs. 

Quelque chose se matérialisa au milieu d’une nuée de lumières rouges avant de retomber dans les mains tendues de la jeune héroïne. 

Un fruit en plastique. 

Une poire, plus précisément, une poire rouge tachetée de points noirs. Ladybug fronça les sourcils, observant rapidement son environnement, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse alors qu’elle cherchait comment utiliser l’objet à son avantage. Une stratégie jaillit rapidement dans son esprit.

\- « Chat Noir ! » hurla-t-elle. « Attire-la vers moi ! »

\- « Heu, tu es sûre ? », lui lança son partenaire, en esquivant de justesse une nouvelle attaque de Mélodia. 

\- « Fais ce que je te dis, j’ai un plan ! » 

Chat Noir marqua son approbation d’un signe de tête et commença à se déplacer rapidement vers elle, tout en prenant soin de continuer à provoquer leur adversaire pour que celle-ci continue à se focaliser sur lui. Tentatives d’attaque, phrases de défi, jeux de mots horripilants épuisant tout le champ lexical de la musique, il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. 

En un éclair, il atterri aux côtés de Ladybug. 

Mélodia se rapprocha et pris une grande inspiration, s’apprêtant à souffler dans son instrument. Exactement au même moment, Ladybug arma son bras dans le plus pur style des joueurs de baseball et lança la poire, visant l’orifice de la trompette. Son tir fut d’une précision parfaite et le fruit boucha le pavillon de l’instrument, empêchant leur adversaire de libérer son attaque.

Avec un rugissement de rage, Mélodia recula un instant tout en essayant de dégager la poire. 

\- « Maintenant ! », hurla Ladybug.

Chat Noir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se rua à toute vitesse vers la malheureuse musicienne, fondant sur elle en une fraction de seconde. Il leva sa main et l’abattit sur la trompette, son pouvoir désintégrant l’objet en un instant. 

Un akuma tenta de s’en échapper, mais Ladybug le captura instantanément, tandis que la musicienne se retrouvait délivrée de l’emprise du Papillon. Reprenant ses esprits, la malheureuse victime regarda les deux héros avec effarement. Elle poussa un glapissement de surprise quand Ladybug utilisa une dernière fois son pouvoir pour réparer les dégâts causés par la bataille, avant de s’enfuir vers une issue de secours qui se trouvait à proximité pour descendre du toit. 

Enfin, c’était fini. 

\- « Bien joué ! », se félicitèrent-ils, reprenant lentement leur souffle. 

Une fois de plus, ils avaient réussi à déjouer les plans machiavéliques du Papillon, mais le combat avait été éprouvant. 

Chat Noir regarda Ladybug. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son calme, la tension de la bataille quittant peu à peu son visage. Ses grands yeux bleus cherchèrent les siens, comme pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien lui aussi, avant de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

Elle avait failli être grièvement blessée, voire pire, et elle avait encore la force de se préoccuper de lui. C’était typique de Ladybug, se dit-il. Toujours à penser aux autres avant elle-même. Elle était si belle, si forte, si généreuse, elle était le centre de son univers. Chat Noir n’osait penser à ce qui se serait passé s’il l’avait perdue.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s’il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Tout Paris devait sûrement l’entendre. 

Ne semblant pas remarquer son trouble, sa partenaire laissa son regard courir sur la ville avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui pour lui adresser sourire encore plus large que le précédent. Chat Noir sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Elle n’avait décidément aucune idée de dans quel état ses sourires le mettait.

Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose. 

Il avait à la fois envie de s’enfuir et de se jeter dans ses bras. 

Clairement, aucune des deux options n’était envisageable. 

Respirant un grand coup, Chat Noir rassembla son courage. Il se rapprocha lentement. Puis, se penchant en avant, il prit délicatement la main de Ladybug dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser. Il s’attendait à une gentille rebuffade de la part de sa partenaire, à une petite tape sur la tête ou une pichenette sur le nez, à ce qu’au moins elle retire sa main… A tout, sauf à ce sourire plein de tendresse qu’elle lui adressa, les joues rougissantes. Y croyant à peine, Chat Noir serra un peu plus fort la main de Ladybug, sans oser pour autant aller jusqu’à essayer d’entrelacer ses doigts entre les siens, pas encore…

Il se redressa.

\- « Ma Lady… », commença-t-il, essayant de maitriser le tremblement de sa voix. 

Un cri l’interrompit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter, brisant le charme. Ladybug retira vivement sa main.

\- « LADYBUUUUG !! »

Alya surgit de la cage d’escalier. Heureusement pour les deux héros, elle avait raté de justesse la scène qui venait de se produire, mais le timing était quand même loin d’être le meilleur qui soit. 

Retenant un grognement de frustration, Chat Noir se tourna vers l’apprentie journaliste, essayant de faire bonne figure. 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Alors qu’il avait enfin trouvé le courage de faire de nouveau un pas vers Ladybug.

Il avait envie de hurler. 

Il observa Ladybug alors qu’elle se tournait vers Alya pour lui parler. Il pouvait voir à la tension de ses épaules qu’elle était probablement aussi contrariée que lui de l’interruption, mais il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire. Il entendait Alya leur poser une foule de questions, sans réellement écouter ce qu’elle disait. 

Soudain, le miraculous de Chat Noir se mit à biper, indiquant que sa détransformation était imminente. Trop absorbé par son combat, il n’avait pas remarqué les alertes précédentes et il ne restait à présent qu’un seul coussinet sur sa bague. 

Ladybug croisa son regard. Avec Alya dans les parages, ils savaient tous les deux que Chat Noir allait devoir s’éclipser rapidement pour pouvoir redevenir Adrien en toute discrétion. De son côté, Ladybug avait encore un peu de temps.

\- « Et bien, on dirait que je vais devoir y aller », déclara Chat Noir à la blogueuse. 

\- « Oui, moi aussi », enchaina sa partenaire, essayant de profiter de l’occasion pour partir elle aussi. « Alors, au rev… » 

\- « Oh non, attend, Ladybug ! », la coupa Alya sans même la laisser terminer sa phrase, « J’ai encore tellement de choses à te demander », poursuivi-t-elle avant d’enchainer sur toute une liste de questions.

Elle avait l’air tellement enthousiaste, ses yeux brillaient d’excitation à l’idée de pouvoir interviewer son idole. Ladybug poussa un petit soupir intérieur, elle n’avait pas le cœur à décevoir son amie. Elle fit un petit signe contrit de la main à Chat Noir, il allait devoir partir seul.

Son partenaire, comprenant la signification de son geste, se fendit d’une gracieuse courbette pour saluer les deux jeunes filles, avant de bondir hors de leur vue.   
Il aurait bien l’occasion de lui reparler plus tard, soupira-t-il, ravalant sa déception.

 

Ladybug suivi son partenaire du regard, le regardant disparaitre entre les toits de Paris. 

Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour reporter son attention vers Alya. Elle se sentait tellement fébrile que ça lui demandait un effort surhumain pour paraitre calme tandis qu’elle répondait aux questions de son amie. 

Ses joues étaient sûrement plus rouges que jamais, elle était contente de porter un masque mais elle était certaine que ça ne devait être suffisant pour dissimuler les couleurs qu’avait pris son visage. Heureusement, Alya ne sembla pas s’en formaliser, mettant probablement cette rougeur sur le compte de l’effort qu’avait dû fournir l’héroïne lors de son combat contre Mélodia. 

Mais Ladybug savait qu’il n’en était rien.

Chat Noir.

C’était à cause de Chat Noir. 

Continuant de parler à Alya en affichant un calme olympien qu’elle était très loin de ressentir, elle chercha le moyen le plus diplomatique possible pour mettre fin à l’interview. Elle trépignait d’impatience, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et elle avait beau adorer son amie, elle avait envie d’être n’importe où sauf ici à l’heure actuelle. 

Heureusement, un léger bip en provenance de ses boucles d’oreilles lui fournit le parfait prétexte pour s’éclipser et mettre ainsi fin à son supplice. Saluant Alya, elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs, filant entre les toits de Paris pour finalement atterrir sur la terrasse de la boulangerie de ses parents.

 

Elle se laissa glisser par la trappe et se détransforma dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de sa chambre. 

Marinette se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit, les joues brûlantes, essayant d’assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. 

Essayant de comprendre. 

Elle se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête. 

Chat Noir avait déjà pris sa main dans la sienne à de multiples reprises, mais là c’était clairement différent de tout ce qui avait pu se produire auparavant. L’émotion dans sa voix, la façon dont il avait serré ses doigts entre les siens, la manière dont il l’avait regardée, comme si elle était la personne la plus importante au monde…  
Marinette rougit de plus belle à ce souvenir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. 

Elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si Alya n’était pas arrivée. Injustement, elle en voulait un peu à son amie, même si celle-ci n’avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer quand elle était montée sur le toit. 

Qu’est-ce que Chat Noir aurait fait s’ils n’avaient pas été interrompus ?

Est-ce qu’il aurait serré sa main encore plus fort dans la sienne, est-ce qu’il se serait rapproché, est-ce qu’il aurait murmuré doucement son nom à son oreille, avant d’effleurer sa joue de ses doigts ?

Est-ce qu’il l’aurait embrassée ?

Les joues de Marinette s’embrasèrent à cette simple idée. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine, elle en avait presque la tête qui tournait.

Elle voulait savoir. 

Elle songea brièvement à toutes ces fois où elle avait voulu parler à Adrien sans finalement réussir à lui déclarer ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours échoué ou paniqué à la dernière minute, mais là c’était différent. Il avait pris une telle importance dans sa vie, elle ne voulait plus fuir. 

Plongeant la main dans son sac, elle sortit son téléphone, s’arrêtant sur le numéro d’Adrien. Elle tourna et retourna l’appareil entre ses doigts, ne sachant que faire.   
Elle ne se faisait pas d’idées, elle en était sûre. 

Chat Noir était toujours amoureux d’elle. 

Adrien était toujours amoureux d’elle. 

Il fallait qu’elle sache.

 

Adrien avait également regagné sa propre chambre, en proie à une confusion extrême. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment il était revenu chez lui, il avait fait tout le chemin machinalement, dans un état second.

Il avait du mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer, c’était presque irréel. 

Marinette ne l’avait pas repoussé, au contraire. 

Elle n’avait pas retiré sa main de la sienne, et il revoyait encore le rouge qui avait délicatement coloré ses joues quand il s’était approché d’elle. 

Un sourire extatique se dessina sur son visage. 

Etait-ce possible ? La fille de ses rêves semblait partager ses sentiments, il osait à peine y croire. 

Il en avait presque le souffle coupé, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se mit à faire les cents pas à travers sa chambre, essayant de se calmer, mais il était dans un état d’excitation tel qu’il sentait bien qu’il aurait du mal à retrouver sa tranquillité.

Son esprit n’arrivait pas à se détacher de Marinette. 

Et Alya ! Elle n’aurait pas pu trouver un plus mauvais moment pour apparaitre, repensa-t-il avec un grognement de frustration. Qui sait-ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n’était pas intervenue ?

Il aurait peut-être enfin réussit à parler à Marinette des sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour elle. 

Il revoyait encore comment ses immenses yeux bleus s’étaient rivés aux siens quand il s’était redressé vers elle, comment ses lèvres s’étaient incurvées en un si doux sourire…

Ses lèvres…

Adrien se mordit l’intérieur de sa joue, essayant de garder son sang-froid. Il voulait la voir. Il devait la voir. Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu’au lendemain sans lui parler, il deviendrait fou bien avant.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, le faisant sursauter. 

Il l’attrapa et lu rapidement le message qui venait d’arriver. Il eut brusquement l’impression de frôler la crise cardiaque tellement les battements de son cœur s’emballèrent au fur et à mesure que son cerveau enregistrait ce qu’il était en train de lire.

Marinette.

Marinette lui proposait qu’ils se voient chez elle. 

Aujourd’hui. Même dès maintenant, s’il voulait. 

Il n’hésita même pas une seconde. 

 

Marinette marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, se tordant les mains d’appréhension. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait été la meilleure impulsion de sa vie ou si elle fonçait tête baissée dans un désastre, mais elle avait envoyé un message d’invitation à Adrien sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, de peur de changer d’avis. 

Et il lui avait envoyé une réponse positive, il serait bientôt là. 

Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il était possible autant d’émotions en même temps. Elle était à la fois stressée, heureuse, impatiente qu’il arrive, anxieuse, excitée… Elle avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser, elle se sentait presque fiévreuse. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait le voir. 

Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle blêmit, puis rougit tout aussi rapidement. 

Adrien était là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est en réalité la moitié du chapitre 5, comme il était un peu long (genre presque le double du précédent :D ) j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour le poster ici.   
> J'essayerais de mettre la seconde moitié en ligne ce week-end, voire dans la semaine si j'ai le temps :)
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien entra dans la pièce.

Il salua Marinette d’une voix dont il avait du mal à contenir le tremblement, manifestement tout aussi nerveux qu’elle. Trop absorbés l’un par l’autre, tous deux remarquèrent à peine que leurs kwamis s’étaient éclipsés vers un coin isolé de la mezzanine pour leur laisser plus d’intimité. 

Marinette était restée debout non loin de son bureau. Visiblement fébrile, elle avait du mal à rester immobile, se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre. Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient rivés à ceux de son partenaire tandis que son visage avait pris une teinte du plus beau rouge. Adrien alla vers elle, se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux, incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Il avait l’impression d’avoir du mal à respirer, comme si chaque inspiration lui demandait un effort surhumain. 

Une tension indéfinissable flottait dans la pièce, ni l’un ni l’autre ne sachant quoi dire pour amorcer la conversation  
.   
Ils souhaitaient ardemment retrouver cet instant de grâce qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt sur le toit, quand ils s’étaient enfin retrouvés proches, si proches l’un de l’autre. Mais à présent leur nervosité était telle qu’ils arrivaient à peine à dire un mot. 

Ce fut finalement Marinette qui parla la première, rassemblant tout son courage pour briser le silence qui était en train de s’installer entre eux. La gorge sèche, elle toussota pour essayer de s’éclaircir la voix.

\- « Hem… Je… heu… », balbutia-t-elle.

Oh non, se dit-elle immédiatement. Elle se sentait paniquer. Elle voulait lui parler de ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, de ce qu’il s’était passé sur le toit plus tôt dans la journée, mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu’elle réussisse à les assembler en une phrase cohérente. 

Alors, pour ne pas céder à l’affolement qui était en train de la saisir, elle fit bifurquer la conversation sur le premier sujet qui lui passa par la tête. 

\- « Je… je voulais te dire merci pour tout à l’heure. Avec Mélodia. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se serait passé si tu n’avais pas été là. »

Adrien déglutit péniblement, se rappelant encore ce moment de terreur. Une ombre passa sur son visage. 

« Oh, je t’en prie. Je suis soulagé que tu n’aies pas été blessée », réussit-il à articuler. « Vraiment soulagé ».

\- « Oui », souffla Marinette. « Mais au final, on s’en est plutôt bien sortis », rajouta-t-elle tout en parvenant enfin à lui sourire.

Un sourire encore un peu maladroit, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

Maintenant qu’elle avait réussi à amorcer la discussion, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Au moins, elle était en état de parler, ce sur quoi elle n’aurait pas forcément parié quelques minutes plus tôt. Adrien semblait commencer à se détendre lui aussi. Il réussit à lui rendre son sourire, un peu timidement d’abord, puis de façon plus franche.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Marinette, il se sentait aller mieux, même si la belle confiance en lui qui faisait sa fierté quand il était Chat Noir était encore bien loin d’être au rendez-vous. 

\- « En tout cas, très joli tir sur la fin », reprit-il. « Heureusement que tu vises bien parce que je ne me voyais pas me battre avec une poire. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux pour un super héros, tu comprends ? », précisa-t-il en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. 

Marinette ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle le reconnaissait bien là, à essayer de plaisanter pour détendre l’atmosphère. Et ça marchait à merveille, ils se sentaient enfin plus à l’aise et ils se parlaient de façon de plus en plus naturelle. 

\- « Je n’aurais pas pu y arriver si tu n’avais pas réussi à faire aussi bien diversion », répliqua-t-elle en souriant. « Mélodia était complètement focalisée sur toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à l’énerver autant, mais c’était bien joué. »

\- « Ce fut un plaisir, ma Lady », lui lança Adrien avec une petite courbette. « Je sais très bien me rendre parfaitement agaçant quand je veux. » 

\- « Un vrai talent naturel », le taquina-t-elle, toute l’ironie de sa phrase contredite par la tendresse de son regard et du ton de sa voix.

Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire, tandis que les yeux de Marinette pétillaient de malice. Ce petit échange avait eu le mérite de faire retomber la tension ambiante. Ils ne se sentaient plus oppressés comme ils l’étaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt, quand ils étaient presque incapables de se parler, paralysés par l’appréhension. Ils étaient tous les deux encore nerveux, bien sûr, mais c’était différent maintenant.

C’était une nervosité teinté d’excitation, d’attente. 

Ils se souriaient, fébriles, dans l’expectative de ce qui risquait d’arriver par la suite. 

Sentant qu’ils étaient enfin sur le point d’avoir la réponse à toutes leurs questions sur leurs sentiments respectifs. 

Brûlant d’impatience. 

 

Adrien dévisageait Marinette, presque hypnotisé par ses immenses yeux bleus. La fille la plus extraordinaire, la plus fascinante qu’il ait jamais rencontrée se tenait juste devant lui. Si proche qu’il pouvait presque la toucher. Et elle lui souriait doucement, un sourire adressé à lui et à lui seul, tandis que ses joues se teintaient de nouveau d’un joli rouge. 

Il repensait à tout à l’heure, quand il lui avait trouvé le courage de prendre sa main dans la sienne et quand elle lui avait souri. Il voulait rattraper cet instant, reprendre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés, et peut-être aller loin cette fois…

Il en avait la gorge serrée par l’émotion et son cœur battait tellement fort que Marinette devait certainement l’entendre. Incapable de détacher son regard du sien, il avança lentement vers elle, espérant de toutes ses forces qu’elle ne bougerait pas. 

Marinette l’observa, n’osant pas faire un geste de peur de rompre encore une fois le charme. Tout lui semblait presque irréel, elle hésitait encore à y croire. Et pourtant, Adrien était bien devant elle, la fixant de ses incroyables yeux verts, ne laissant planer que peu de doutes quant à ses intentions. Il n’avait que quelques pas à faire pour se rapprocher d’elle, mais le temps qu’il mit à parcourir la distance qui les séparait lui sembla durer une éternité.

Elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, son cœur était au bord de l’explosion. 

Il était maintenant face à elle, il n’aurait eu qu’à tendre la main pour la toucher. 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit.

Il lui saisit délicatement la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, et elle eut brusquement l’impression qu’une décharge électrique venait de traverser son corps.  
Adrien sentit la chaleur de la peau de sa partenaire contre la sienne, réalisant soudain à ce contact que c’était la première fois qu’il la touchait sans l’intermédiaire de leurs costumes. Cette constatation lui coupa presque le souffle. En face de lui, Marinette semblait également au bord de l’apnée. Il pouvait sentir le léger tremblement qui agitait les doigts de la jeune fille, et il resserra sa main un peu plus fort sur la sienne, peut-être pour s’empêcher de trembler lui aussi. 

Il leva lentement son autre main vers le visage Marinette, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts, avant de les laisser courir délicatement le long de sa mâchoire en une douce caresse. 

Elle le laissa faire, le fixant avec intensité. Elle se sentait comme dans un état second. Les joues plus rouges que jamais, les yeux brillants, elle avait la sensation que sa peau la brûlait là où Adrien la touchait. Et il était proche, si proche, qu’elle avait l’impression de pouvoir sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son visage.

Sans qu’elle s’en rende compte, sa respiration s’était accélérée, ses lèvres s’étaient entrouvertes. 

Elle n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, noyée dans les yeux verts d’Adrien, subjuguée par le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. 

Adrien avait également l’impression de ne plus être capable de penser. Son regard balayait le visage de Marinette. Ses pommettes rouges, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses yeux si brillants, ses lèvres… 

Elle le rendait fou, et au milieu de ce chaos, une seule idée arrivait encore à faire surface. 

\- « J’ai envie de t’embrasser ». Il était sûr d’avoir seulement pensé ces mots, mais ils glissèrent de ses lèvres avant même qu’il ne le réalise. 

Marinette sursauta légèrement, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste de recul. Au contraire, il sentit ses doigts se resserrer un peu plus fort sur sa main. 

Ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens, le fixant avec une intensité presque insoutenable. 

Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent. 

Elle était si proche de lui maintenant, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres. 

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, allant presque jusqu’à appuyer son front contre le sien. 

\- « Si tu n’as pas envie d’aller plus loin, je m’arrête », murmura-t-il, cherchant son regard, quêtant son approbation. 

\- « Non, continue », répondit-elle dans un souffle. 

Tremblant de tout son corps, le cœur battant si fort qu'il semblait prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine, elle sentait sa raison l’abandonner peu à peu. 

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, le monde extérieur n’avait plus de sens. Seul Adrien existait. Adrien et la chaleur de sa main contre sa joue, Adrien et son souffle contre sa peau, Adrien dont la proximité la plongeait dans un état d’ivresse complètement inédit mais dont elle n’aurait voulu sortir contre rien au monde. 

Adrien. 

Il s’approcha encore un peu plus d’elle, lentement, tandis qu’elle se redressait, venant à sa rencontre. 

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Une première fois, tout d’abord. Légères, hésitantes, les effleurant à peine. 

Puis une seconde.

A ce contact, ce fut comme si une vague de chaleur s’était abattue sur eux, mêlée à un déluge de sensations et d’émotions qui menaçait à tout instant de les priver des derniers lambeaux de raison qu’il leur restait.

Libérant ses mains, Marinette passa ses bras autour du cou d’Adrien, le serrant contre elle, intensifiant leur baiser. Une main contre sa nuque, l’autre plongeant dans ses cheveux, pressant son corps contre le sien. 

Adrien laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, de son dos, la serrant fort, plus fort encore contre lui. Les baisers de Marinette lui faisaient l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Il ne sentait plus rien d’autre que ses lèvres contre les siennes et les battements de son cœur dont il pouvait entendre les pulsations contre sa poitrine.

A bout de souffle, ils s’écartèrent un instant. 

\- « Adrien… » murmura Marinette d’une voix rauque, qui lui fit l’effet d’un coup dans l’estomac.

Cette fille va me rendre fou, se dit-il, sentant sa raison vaciller.

Perdant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, il la plaqua contre l’un des murs de sa chambre, emprisonnant son corps contre le sien. 

L’embrassant de plus belle, encore, encore et encore. 

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Plus rien n’avait de sens. Ils se perdaient dans un océan baisers enflammés, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle avant de s’étreindre de nouveau. 

Plus rien n’existait.

Plus rien n’avait d’importance. 

 

Marinette se perdait dans ce déluge de sensations. Jamais son cœur n’avait battu aussi fort, jamais elle n’avait connu pareille sensation d’ivresse. De délicieux frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu’il l’embrassait avec ardeur, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un captivant sentiment de vertige s’emparait peu à peu d’elle. 

Ce garçon la rendait folle. 

Elle lui rendait ses baisers avec passion, envoutée par le goût de ses lèvres, par l’odeur de sa peau, par le contact avec son corps. Elle en oubliait presque de respirer.   
Haletante, elle s’écarta un instant de lui pour retrouver son souffle, mais il n’abandonna ses lèvres que pour déposer une ligne de baisers le long de sa clavicule.

Elle en suffoqua presque, son cœur au bord de l’explosion. 

Elle n’en sortirait pas indemne, c’était impossible. 

Que ce soit son corps ou sa raison, l’un des deux la lâcherait certainement d’ici peu, emporté dans le tourbillon des baisers d’Adrien. 

 

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne réalisèrent que le T-shirt de Marinette s’était légèrement soulevé sous l’effet de leurs étreintes. Sans qu’il le veuille, la main d’Adrien effleura ces quelques centimètres de peau nue, faisant immédiatement sursauter la jeune fille.

Oh.

Oh ? 

Un soupçon se format dans l’esprit du garçon, et il ne put s’empêcher d’essayer de le confirmer. 

Alors qu’elle l’embrassait une fois encore, Marinette eu à peine le temps de sentir se dessiner un sourire espiègle sur lèvres d’Adrien, quand il se mit soudain à laisser malicieusement courir ses doigts sur la zone exposée de sa taille. Elle poussa un hurlement, suivi d’un éclat de rire incontrôlable alors qu’Adrien la maintenait dans ses bras, continuant à la chatouiller de plus belle.

\- « Stop ! » hurla-t-elle entre deux hoquets, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, mais Adrien ne semblait pas disposer à la libérer. 

Changeant de tactique, elle saisit la tête de son partenaire entre ses mains, l’attirant vers elle pour l’embrasser, espérant le divertir suffisamment pour qu’il oublie ses facéties. Sa tentative de diversion fut une parfaite réussite, et les mains d’Adrien reprirent rapidement place sur ses hanches et dans son dos tandis qu’il lui rendait ses baisers avec ardeur.

\- « Tricheuse », la taquina-t-il doucement d’une voix pleine de tendresse, avant de poser encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

\- « Non, instinct de survie », répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire de gorge qu’il ne lui connaissait pas et qui le fit frissonner de tout son être.

Il avait visiblement grandement sous-estimé l’effet que Marinette pouvait avoir sur lui. 

Ce qui n’était pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle, se dit-il avec malice, avant de se noyer de nouveau dans un océan de baisers passionnés. 

 

Leurs étreintes finirent par se faire plus tendres. Adrien s’était adossé au mur, serrant délicatement Marinette dans ses bras, le menton posé sur sa tête. Ils étaient encore tous les deux essoufflés et passablement échevelés, se remettant difficilement de la tempête de sensations qui venait de se déchainer sur eux. Adrien jouait machinalement avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui s’échappaient sur la nuque de Marinette, tandis qu’elle se lovait contre son torse. 

Elle sentit tout d’un coup la poitrine de son partenaire se soulever alors qu’il laissait échapper un petit rire. Elle s’écarta légèrement, levant un regard interrogateur vers lui.

\- « Ce n’est rien », lui dit-il avec un grand sourire tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Je suis heureux. Et soulagé », rajouta-t-il en riant de nouveau. « J’avais vraiment peur, je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il était possible d’être aussi excité et angoissé en même temps. » 

Marinette le serra dans ses bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre, repensant aux violentes montagnes russes que ses propres émotions lui avaient fait subir ces derniers temps. 

\- « Moi aussi », murmura-t-elle doucement. « Mais là, je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse », lui dit-elle en se redressant pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. 

\- « J’avais d’autant plus peur que tu n’as jamais eu l’air de prendre au sérieux ce pauvre Chat Noir. Je suis soulagé que tu aies changé d’avis », reprit-il d’un ton espiègle avant de lui adresser un sourire lumineux. 

Marinette lui rendit son sourire. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa joue, le regardant avec tendresse. 

\- « Tu veux connaitre la seule raison pour laquelle j’avais toujours repoussé les avances de Chat Noir ? lui dit-elle avec malice. « J’avais des sentiments pour un autre garçon. Un garçon de ma classe, pour être plus précise. Un certain Adrien Agreste. »

Adrien la regarda les yeux ronds, avant d’éclater de rire. 

\- « Et moi j’étais tellement obnubilé par Ladybug que je ne regardais aucune autre fille. Jusqu’à ce que je réalise que Ladybug, c’était toi. Et que tu étais parfaite », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein de tendresse. 

\- « On fait tout de même une belle paire d’idiots », répliqua Marinette avec une grimace mi-génée, mi-amusée.

\- « Indubitablement, ma Lady », approuva Adrien dans un nouvel éclat de rire. 

 

Ils passèrent encore de merveilleux instants ensembles, plaisantant, s’embrassant, se blottissant l’un dans les bras de l’autre, se racontant toutes sortes de choses qui n’avaient de sens que pour eux. 

Adrien fini par noter qu’il allait bientôt être temps qu’il s’en aille. Dehors, le jour commençait à tomber et le soleil couchant illuminait d’une douce lueur orangée les rues de Paris. Il ne pouvait s’éterniser chez Marinette, même s’il n’avait envie d’être nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras. 

Poussant un soupir, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête avant de s’écarter d‘elle à regret. Marinette croisa son regard, comprenant que ce merveilleux moment était en train de toucher à sa fin. C’était frustrant, elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte, mais ils n’avaient guère le choix. 

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie de la chambre. Avant de partir, Adrien jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Il venait de passer les plus beaux instants de sa vie, sans aucun doute possible. Puis, glissant sa main dans celle de Marinette, il la suivit jusqu’à l’entrée de son appartement. 

Heureusement pour eux, les parents de la jeune fille étaient hors de vue, ce qui leur permettrait de profiter encore de quelques instants d’intimité avant qu’Adrien ne parte.

Il serra Marinette dans ses bras, son cœur battant à tout rompre. 

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant fort, plus fort, aussi fort qu’elle pouvait. 

Elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte, le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble avait filé trop vite. 

Puis, secouant la tête pour essayer de se reprendre, elle se redressa vers Adrien en lui adressant le plus lumineux des sourires. 

\- « On se voit demain », lui dit-elle avec tendresse tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l’ébouriffant gentiment au passage. 

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Adrien à cette idée. 

\- « Tout à fait, ma Lady. Et j’ai hâte d’y être », rajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire un baisemain, avant de se redresser en lui faisant un clin d’œil malicieux.

Marinette ne put s’empêcher d’étouffer un petit rire, à la grande satisfaction de son partenaire. 

Il adorait son rire, il aurait pu l’écouter pendant des heures. 

Ou pas, se reprit-il avec lucidité, il aurait sûrement envie de l’interrompre bien avant ça pour l’embrasser et l’embrasser encore et encore. 

Sentiment largement partagé par Marinette, à qui la perspective des baisers échangés avec Adrien manquait déjà alors qu’il n’était même pas encore parti.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un dernier baiser dans le creux de son cou, goûtant sa peau, s’enivrant de son parfum. Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de faire un autre mouvement, Adrien glissa sa main sous son menton, lui faisant tourner son visage vers le sien avant d’emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes. 

Ils se perdirent dans un dernier baiser avant de s’écarter l’un de l’autre à regret. 

\- « A demain, donc », murmura Adrien en posant son front contre celui de Marinette. 

\- « Oui », souffla-t-elle en réponse, tandis qu’il déposait un ultime baiser sur son front avant de passer la porte. 

Marinette remonta lentement dans sa chambre. 

Elle se sentait encore étourdie, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu’elle réalisait difficilement que les heures qui venaient ne s’écouler n’étaient pas un rêve. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres tandis qu’elle se remémorait les baisers d’Adrien. Ses joues rougirent violement à ce souvenir.

Et elle en voulait encore, elle voulait le revoir, le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras et l’embrasser. 

Elle enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller.

Demain, se dit-t-elle, elle le reverrait demain. 

Elle soupira. 

Vivement demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, enfin ! :D J'étais pressée d'arriver à ce chapitre, et en même temps c'est celui que j'appréhende le plus ^^' . Je n'ai jamais écris de scène de baiser alors ça me faisait stresser d'avance ! (bon, j'ai jamais écris de scène de combat ou de scène de gens qui mangent un sandwich à une terrasse, mais bizarrement ça me faisait moins stresser :p ). Du coup c'est le passage que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire depuis le début !
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop fouillis et que ça vous a plu. 
> 
> Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (en bien ou en mal ^^" ) , j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions.
> 
> Merci encore de m'avoir lue ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, c’est une Marinette plus que rêveuse qui fit lentement route vers le collège.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser que les évènements de la veille avaient bien eu lieu. En se levant, son premier réflexe avait été de se jeter sur son téléphone pour y lire les doux messages qu’Adrien et elle avaient échangés jusqu’à tard dans la nuit, afin de se convaincre qu’elle n’avait pas imaginé ce qui s’était passé. 

Mais non, tout était bien réel. 

Les sentiments qu’elle ressentait pour Adrien étaient réciproques. 

Et ils s’étaient embrassés. 

Elle se sentit légèrement rougir à ce souvenir. 

Il faudrait également qu’elle informe rapidement Alya de l’évolution de leur relation. Elle était à peu près certaine que si elle apprenait la nouvelle d’une tierce personne, sa meilleure amie serait certes heureuse pour elle, mais sûrement extrêmement vexée aussi d’avoir été mise ainsi à l’écart. 

Mais ces préoccupations sortirent rapidement de sa tête tandis qu’une seule idée l’obnubilait : elle allait bientôt revoir Adrien. 

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle pénétrait dans l’enceinte du collège. 

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle marchait en direction de sa salle de classe quand un mouvement attira son attention dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu’elle empruntait. Presque dissimulé dans l’ombre, quelqu’un lui faisait signe. Quelqu’un dont elle aurait pu reconnaitre la silhouette entre mille. 

Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. 

Adrien. 

C’était Adrien.

Il était visiblement arrivé avant elle à l’école et au lieu d’aller directement en classe, il était resté là, à attendre qu’elle arrive. Il lui fit un salut de la main, l’invitant d’un geste à le rejoindre. Marinette se rapprocha, sentant son pouls s’accélérer au fur et à mesure que son excitation augmentait. Elle avait tellement hâte d’être à nouveau près de lui…

Hâte d’entendre sa voix, son rire. Hâte de respirer son odeur. Hâte de le toucher et sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Hâte de se laisser enivrer par ses baisers.

Elle se sentait rougir à ces pensées. 

\- « Bonjour Adrien », souffla Marinette quand elle fut près de lui, tout en le fixant avec intensité.

Une bouffée de chaleur l’envahit soudain quand elle réalisa qu’elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres. 

\- « Bonjour, ma Lady », lui murmura Adrien d’une voix douce, un léger sourire dansant sur son visage. 

Enfin, elle était là. Il se sentait tellement heureux que son cœur était au bord de l’explosion. 

Lui saisissant les poignets, il l’attira dans la salle de classe vide devant laquelle il l’avait attendue. Dès qu’ils furent à l’abri des regards, il la lâcha un bref instant pour mieux pouvoir l’enlacer. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son cou, déposant une ligne de baisers le long de sa gorge, remontant jusqu’à son oreille. Sentant un doux frisson lui parcourir l’échine, Marinette ferma les yeux de plaisir. 

\- « J’avais hâte de te revoir », chuchota-t-il.

Sentiment très largement partagé par la jeune fille. Se redressant légèrement, elle leva son visage vers celui d’Adrien avant d’emprisonner sa bouche de la sienne. Au début, leur baiser fut léger et délicat, mais bien vite Adrien lui donna plus d’intensité, serrant Marinette contre son torse tandis que son autre main s’était glissée le long de sa mâchoire, maintenant fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Cette fille était enivrante, il en voulait plus, plus encore. Il s’écarta à peine, juste le temps de lui laisser reprendre son souffle, avant de l’embrasser de nouveau, glissant sa langue entre ses dents. Le peu de raison qui lui restait lui soufflait qu’il valait mieux pour eux que leur étreinte ne s’éternise pas, n’importe qui pouvait rentrer dans la pièce et les trouver ainsi, lèvres soudées leurs vies en dépendait. Mais étrangement, cette situation ne faisait que rajouter un soupçon d’excitation à l’ivresse qu’Adrien ressentait déjà. 

Laissant ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de Marinette, il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reculer enfin.

\- « J’ai attendu ce moment depuis que je suis parti de chez toi », lui souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque, d’un ton dissimulant difficilement la force des émotions qu’il était en train de ressentir. 

Haletante, Marinette ne répondit rien. Ses immenses yeux bleus le fixaient avec intensité, plus brillants que jamais, tandis qu’il sentait le cœur de la jeune fille battre à grand coups contre sa poitrine. Lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, elle semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Adrien devait bien s’avouer que lui-même se sentait encore un peu étourdit par l’ardeur de leur étreinte. 

Il ne saurait jamais ce qu’il allait dire ou faire, car une sonnerie les interrompit, les faisant tous deux sursauter violemment. Les cours allaient commencer d’un instant à l’autre. 

Poussant un soupir de frustration, Adrien se pencha vers Marinette, appuyant son front contre le sien. Il serait bien resté là toute la journée ici, à l’abri des regards, à goûter avidement à sa peau, à ses lèvres. 

\- « On va devoir y aller... », dit-il à regret. 

\- « Pars devant, » lui intima Marinette avec un petit sourire, d’une voix encore légèrement hachée. « Je te rejoins dès que j’ai retrouvé l’usage de mes jambes ».  
Adrien laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire, visiblement beaucoup trop content de lui, ce qui lui valut une grimace de Marinette en réponse. 

\- « A tout de suite alors, ma Lady », lui souffla-t-il tendrement à l’oreille, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe et de s’éloigner en direction de leur salle de classe. 

Son cœur battant toujours à tout rompre, Marinette pris de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. C’était injuste, comment pouvait-il avoir l’air aussi serein ! Elle savait que ce n’était qu’une façade, elle avait clairement senti le tremblement de ses doigts quand il l’avait touchée. Mais tout de même, il arrivait à donner magnifiquement le change, alors que de son côté Marinette était certaine que toutes ses émotions devaient être écrites sur sa figure. 

Si elle ne se reprenait pas rapidement, leur petit interlude matinal ne serait bientôt un secret pour personne. 

Poussant un soupir, elle se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Et à faire un pas en direction de la salle de cours, puis un deuxième. Bon, elle se sentait encore un peu chancelante, mais ça devrait aller. 

 

Marinette arriva en classe juste à temps, leur professeur s’apprêtait à commencer la leçon du jour. Elle s’excusa en bégayant légèrement puis se tourna vers sa place. C’est à cet instant seulement qu’elle nota qu’Alya n’était pas là.

Elle dû se retenir de pousser un soupir de frustration.

Pourquoi, parmi tous les jours possibles, fallait-il que ça soit précisément aujourd’hui que sa meilleure amie soit absente ? Alors qu’elle avait une nouvelle tellement importante à lui annoncer. Marinette se repris soudain, se tapant la tête avec sa trousse et s’attirant du même coup un regard réprobateur de leur enseignant. Elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi égoïste, Alya était peut-être malade, elle avait peut-être des soucis. 

Saisissant son téléphone, elle lui envoya rapidement un message, s’inquiétant de sa santé et lui disant qu’elle avait quelque chose d’extrêmement important à lui raconter quand elles se verraient. 

Voilà, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment. 

Maintenant, elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre, et à essayer de se concentrer sur le cours sans se laisser distraire par les souvenirs des baisers échangés avec un certain garçon blond aux yeux verts. 

Marinette poussa un léger soupir. 

Sachant que le garçon en question était en plein dans son champ de vision, assis quelques centimètres devant elle, la tâche allait s’avérer difficile. 

 

De son côté, Adrien avait également beaucoup de mal à s’empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers sa camarade. 

Il l’avait observée du coin de l’œil quand elle était rentrée dans la salle, les joues encore rouge et un brin plus décoiffée qu’avant qu’il ne l’intercepte dans le couloir. Son cœur avait raté un battement à cette vision, sa gorge était devenue plus sèche. S’il n’avait aucun remords concernant son petit guet-apens de ce matin, il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir tenté de convaincre Marinette de faire un peu d’école buissonnière. 

De rester avec lui, dans cette salle, à échanger des baisers enflammés tandis que le reste du monde continuerait à tourner sans eux.

Adrien pris une grande inspiration, tentant de maitriser le léger tremblement de ses mains, seule trace encore visible de son agitation intérieure. Il avait toujours été bon acteur, habitué à faire preuve de self-control en toutes circonstances et à jouer le garçon parfait. Il était assez fier de ce petit talent qui lui sauvait merveilleusement la mise à l’heure actuelle : vu de l’extérieur, il devait probablement avoir l’air calme. Mais en réalité, s’il était heureux comme il ne l’avait jamais été, il se sentait aussi extrêmement fébrile.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. La veille, son excitation était telle qu'il n’avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Marinette, sa si précieuse partenaire, partageait ses sentiments. C’était comme si on avait ôté un immense poids de ses épaules, comme si le monde était soudain plus lumineux, plus éclatant. Tandis qu’il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il se sentait heureux, il avait passé des heures à se repasser en boucle les souvenirs de sa folle journée, en gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Revivant chacun de ces instants passés auprès de Marinette. Comptant les minutes qu’il restait avant de la revoir. 

Et si la veille il avait trouvé que le temps passait lentement quand il était loin de Marinette, le fait qu’elle soit à présent si proche sans qu’il puisse lui parler ou ne serait-ce que la voir semblait rendre les choses mille fois pires. Elle s’était maintenant installée à sa place, et il devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour lutter contre l’envie de se retourner. 

Elle était derrière lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine, et cette seule pensée lui donnait l’impression que la peau de sa nuque et de son dos était en train de brûler lentement. 

Le cours serait long, très long. 

 

La sonnerie du collège retentit, indiquant l’heure de la pause. Les élèves se rassemblèrent rapidement en petit groupes pour discuter, tandis qu’Adrien s’éclipsait un instant pour aller aux toilettes. Il était sorti depuis quelques minutes seulement quand Alya déboula dans la salle de classe, essoufflée, les yeux brillant d’enthousiasme.

Elle se rua vers Marinette, dont le visage s’illumina la en voyant arriver. La jeune héroïne eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour saluer son amie que celle-ci l’interrompit, agitant son téléphone sous son nez. Alya était dans un état de surexcitation évident.

\- « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu’il m’est arrivé hier », s’exclama-t-elle, avant de poursuivre sans laisser à sa camarade le temps de répondre. « J’ai pu parler avec Ladybug. Ladybug ! Tu te rends compte ? Je les ai vus elle et Chat Noir ! » 

\- « Ah oui ? », fit Marinette en essayant d’afficher une surprise aussi naturelle que possible. « C’est génial ! De mon côté je voulais te dire… »

\- « J’ai vu les infos et je n’étais pas très loin alors je suis allée sur place », la coupa Alya. « Je les ai vus se battre, c’était juste démentiel. J’ai pu avoir des images de dingues pour le Ladyblog. Mais ce n’est pas le plus fou ! »

\- « J’imagine, mais… »

\- « Je leur ai parlé ! A Ladybug et à Chat Noir. C’était tellement génial ! » poursuivi-t-elle en ne remarquant même pas les tentatives que faisait son amie pour intervenir dans la conversation.

Marinette se mordit la langue, se retenant de hurler et luttant contre l’envie d’agripper Alya par les épaules pour la secouer. Elle connaissait l’engouement de son amie pour Ladybug et pour son blog, et elle savait pertinemment que quand elle était dans un tel état d’excitation il était difficile de l’interrompre.

\- « J’ai attendu la fin de leur combat pour aller les voir, bien, sûr, comme ça j’étais sûre de ne pas arriver à un moment où je risquais de les déranger. »

Oooh, si seulement elle savait, se dit Marinette avec ironie, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir. 

\- « Et j’ai pu avoir une interview de Ladybug, une interview exclusive, je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que ça représente pour moi », s’exclama Alya avec ravissement en montrant la vidéo à son amie. « J’ai passé toute la nuit sur le Ladyblog pour pouvoir mettre tout ça en ligne, j’ai tout réorganisé, c’est juste génial ! C’est pour ça que j’ai loupé mon réveil ce matin, d’ailleurs. Attends que je te montre tout ça, alors voyons voir… » 

\- « Alyaaaaaa », gémit Marinette, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir placer un mot. 

Elle n’allait jamais y arriver. 

 

Sur ces entrefaites, Adrien revint dans la classe. 

Il s’apprêtait à s’avancer vers Marinette quand Chloé se dirigea vers lui d’un pas décidé, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue avant d’essayer de lui parler de la dernière collection de son père. 

Adrien tenta se dégager péniblement, sentant peser sur lui le regarde de Marinette qui n’avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. 

\- « Heu… Ecoute Chloé, j’aimerai que tu ne fasses plus ce genre de choses à partir de maintenant », lui dit-il d’un ton tranquille mais ferme.

\- « Oh, ça va, ce n’est pas grave », le taquina Nino sans pouvoir s’empêcher de rire devant l’air outré de Chloé. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais une copine. »

Adrien se figea à ces mots.

Une copine.

Sa nuque et ses oreilles rougirent légèrement alors qu’il se souvenait des baisers passionnés qu’il avait échangés avec Marinette, et il ne put empêcher un sourire béat de naitre sur son visage. 

\- « QUOIIII ? », hurla son meilleur ami en voyant son expression. « Mec, t’es sérieux ? T’as quelqu’un ? »

\- « Non, non, NON », cria Chloé plus fort encore, agrippant Adrien par le bras en le secouant comme un prunier. « Adrien ne peut pas avoir de copine. Pas si ce n’est pas MOI. Dit lui, Adrien ! »

\- « Je suis désolé », lui répondit doucement ce dernier, bien que son air radieux et le ton de sa voix montraient nettement que plutôt que d’être navré, il était au contraire clairement euphorique. 

Tandis qu’un Nino au bord de l’hystérie demandait à son ami s’il connaissait l’heureuse élue, Alya remarqua que Marinette s’était affalée sur son bureau durant cet échange, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés. 

Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts incontrôlables. 

\- « Oh, Marinette… », murmura-t-elle, accablée, se penchant vers son amie pour essayer de la réconforter. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise que Marinette n’était pas en pleurs. 

Non, loin de là. 

Tout son corps était en réalité secoué d’un fou-rire irrépressible. 

Alya s’écarta légèrement d’elle, interloquée. Pendant ce temps, Adrien, ayant noté la scène, échappa à l’interrogatoire de Nino pour se rapprocher d’elles.   
Marinette se redressa, reprenant péniblement son souffle, posant ses paumes sur ses joues rougies. Elle avait du mal à retrouver son calme, son corps était encore agité de mouvements spasmodiques tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. 

Adrien s’assit à sa place avant de se tourner vers elle, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Pfiouuu, je suis… Je suis désolée », hoqueta-t-elle, peinant encore à retrouver l’usage de la parole. « C’est nerveux… Tu aurais vu ta tête… »

Son partenaire se pencha vers elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en tendant le bras dans sa direction. Il écarta doucement une de ses mains de son visage, entrelaçant au passage ses doigts avec les siens. 

\- « Tu as quelque chose contre ma tête ? » lui murmura-t-il avec malice.

Marinette leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, se retenant difficilement d’éclater de nouveau de rire.

\- « Rien du tout, elle est parfaite », répliqua-t-elle doucement, tout en lui adressant un sourire lumineux. 

Leur échange n’avait échappé à personne dans la classe, leurs camarades les fixaient bouche bée. La tendresse de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à la nouvelle nature de leur relation. 

Alya se leva d’un bond.

\- « Toi, tu viens, il faut qu’on parle ! », lança-t-elle à Marinette en l’agrippant par le coude, avant de la trainer en dehors de la classe tandis que les autres élèves les suivaient des yeux, médusés.

Elle s’arrêta dans le couloir, saisissant Marinette par les épaules.

\- « Toi ! TOI ! »

Marinette resta immobile, incapable de prononcer un mot, n’arrivant pas à déchiffrer l’état d’esprit de son amie. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui envoyer un message dès la veille au lieu d’attendre, tout ça parce qu’elle avait souhaité lui annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix ? Elle espérait juste qu’Alya ne lui en voulait pas trop de ne pas l’avoir prévenue tout de suite pour Adrien.

\- « Ton message de tout à l’heure ! », poursuivi l’apprentie journaliste. « Cette nouvelle super importante que tu avais à me dire ! C’était à propos de toi et Adrien ? »

Hochant timidement la tête, Marinette approuva.

\- « Oui, depuis ce week-end. Je voulais t’en parler directement… »

Alya l’interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras, éclatant de rire.

\- « C’est… c’est trop génial ! Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma belle ! », s’exclama-elle. « Et moi qui ne te laissait pas en placer une avec mes Ladybug par ci, Ladybug par là… » 

Soulagée, Marinette se mit à rigoler à son tour, serrant également son amie contre elle. Alya la relâcha, faisant un pas en arrière. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en dévisageant son amie avec curiosité. 

\- « Maintenant, je veux tout savoir », lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, la pointant du doigt. « Quand, comment, qui a fait le premier pas… Tu n’as pas intérêt à me cacher quoi que ce soit ! »

Marinette rougit vivement, commençant à balbutier quelques phrases incohérentes. Alors qu’elle était toujours en train de chercher ses mots, elle fut interrompue par l’arrivée de leur professeur. Le cours allait commencer.

Alya leva les mains au ciel avec un soupir dépité. 

\- « Ah, pas de chance. Mais tu as une tonne de détails à me raconter, n’espère pas que je vais en rester là ! », lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d’œil avant de regagner leur classe, rapidement suivie par son amie. 

Alors qu’elle rentrait dans la pièce, Marinette remarqua que les regards de ses camarades, jusque-là fixés sur Adrien, s’étaient soudain braqués vers elle. Ils la dévisageaient presque tous, lui souriant ou lui faisant des petits signes de connivence, à l’exception notable de Chloé qui regardait obstinément son propre reflet dans un miroir de poche. Nino, quand à lui, manifesta son enthousiasme en levant ses deux pouces en l’air à son intention, en signe de félicitations. 

Se sentant rougir, Marinette se hâta de regagner sa place avant de se cacher derrière un livre. 

Adrien tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un discret sourire, mi-gêné, mi-amusé. Il faudrait sûrement un peu de temps pour que leurs amis s’habituent à leur nouvelle situation sentimentale. De son côté, il avait réussi à éviter un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Nino, qui avait été trop occupé à essayer d’écouter aux porte pour entendre la conversation entre Alya et Marinette.

Mais il sentait bien que ce n’était que partie remise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite :)   
> On se rapproche doucement de la fin, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier.   
> Merci de m'avoir lue, à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

L’heure de la pause de midi arriva, la sonnerie libérant les élèves de leurs obligations le temps du repas. Marinette rassembla rapidement ses affaires tandis que la classe se vidait. Elle passa devant Adrien qui s’apprêtait également à sortir, et s’arrêta face à lui. Les joues rouges, le regard brillant, elle tendit la main vers lui.  
Son partenaire lui adressa un grand sourire tout en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, avant de la suivre vers l’extérieur de la salle. 

Adrien était aux anges. Il sentait la douceur de la peau de Marinette, la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. Le fait de marcher ainsi main dans la main le rendait heureux et ridiculement fier. Un sourire béat avait lentement mais sûrement pris place sur son visage. Il devait certainement avoir l’air d’un parfait idiot, mais peu importe, se dit-il avec une agréable indifférence tout en serrant un peu plus fort les doigts de Marinette entre les siens. 

 

Ils s’installèrent pour manger, non sans noter que tout le monde les regardait, y compris les élèves d’autres classes. La rumeur de leur relation s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. La célébrité d’Adrien n’y était pas pour rien : la moindre nouvelle le concernant faisait d’ordinaire assez rapidement le tour de tout le collège, et là l’évènement était d’une telle importance que l’école entière fut au courant en un temps record du fait qu’il sortait maintenant avec Marinette.  
Alya et Nino s’étaient assis face à eux, leurs expressions indiquant clairement que si les deux héros avaient espéré échapper à un interrogatoire en règle, ils s’étaient mis le doigt dans l’œil.

\- « Alors », attaqua directement Alya, « vous allez nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous pendant ce week-end ? »

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un rapide coup d’œil. Ils s’étaient déjà mis d’accord sur les grandes lignes de l’histoire, décidant d’un commun accord de soustraire de la version officielle de leur tumultueux dimanche tout ce qui s’était passé avant l’invitation de Marinette. Alya n’avait nullement besoin de savoir qu’elle avait interrompu ses héros préférés, les forçant à se revoir dans un second temps chez son amie. 

\- « Et bien, il n’y pas vraiment grand-chose à raconter », commença Adrien en se grattant machinalement le crâne, « J’étais chez Marinette une partie de l’après-midi et de fil en aiguille… »

\- « Oulà, attend une seconde ! », l’interrompit immédiatement Alya. « Chez Marinette ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais chez elle ? Je veux toute l’histoire depuis le début. »

Marinette poussa un soupir amusé. C’était bien tenté de la part d’Adrien, mais ils ne s’en sortiraient pas aussi facilement que ça. Elle sursauta légèrement quand Alya se tourna brusquement vers elle, attendant visiblement de plus amples explications de sa part.

\- « Heu... Je… hem », balbutia-t-elle. « J’avais envie de voir Adrien, vraiment envie, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour les invitations. Surtout quand je suis stressée », rajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à Alya qui se rappela immédiatement du désastreux message que son amie avait une fois laissé sur le téléphone d’Adrien en voulant lui proposer d’aller au cinéma. 

Alya pouffa de rire, tandis que les deux garçons échangeaient un regard interloqué, sentant qu’elles faisaient référence à un évènement dont ils n’avaient jamais entendu parler. 

\- « Bref », repris Marinette en rougissant légèrement à ce souvenir. « J’ai failli l’appeler une dizaine de fois puis je me suis dit que ça ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée vu mon niveau de stress. Alors je lui ai envoyé un message, et sur le coup n’ai même pas relu ce que j’avais écrit de peur de faire marche arrière. »  
Adrien lui jeta un coup d’œil amusé. Il ignorait cette partie de l’histoire, et ça le réconfortait d’apprendre qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à avoir été aussi nerveux après être rentré chez lui. 

\- « Et je suis venu », reprit le garçon. « On a passé l’après-midi ensemble et… enfin… vous savez ce qui s’est passé au final. »

Sa nuque rougit légèrement à ce souvenir. Nino sembla se satisfaire de l’explication, mais Alya tenait visiblement à en savoir plus.

\- « Et donc, de vous deux, qui a fait le premier pas ? », leur demanda-t-elle malicieusement. 

\- « Alya ! », s’exclama Marinette dont les joues avaient maintenant une superbe couleur cramoisie. Adrien avait presque l’impression de sentir de la chaleur irradier d’elles. 

\- « Oh, je crois qu’à partir d’un moment on savait tous les deux la direction qu’allaient prendre les choses », répliqua-t-il d’un ton espiègle, tout en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Marinette qui lui répondit d’un sourire. 

\- « Hum, je me contenterai de ça pour le moment », abandonna Alya. « Mais toi », poursuivit-elle à l’intention de Marinette en la menaçant gentiment avec sa cuillère, « n’espère pas échapper à d’autres questions, je n’en ai pas fini avec toi. » 

Marinette lui répondit par un soupir faussement contrarié, avant de lui sourire et de poursuivre son repas. 

 

La journée avançant, Marinette commença à remarquer petit à petit les conséquences qu’entrainait le fait de sortir avec celui qui était probablement l’élève le plus célèbre du collège. Impossible pour elle de faire un pas quelque part sans que tous les regards se braquent sur elle, sans que les discutions ne s’interrompent pour se muer en chuchotements. Elle avait l’habitude d’être au centre de l’attention quand elle était Ladybug, mais en tant que Marinette, c’était une sensation inédite.

Au début, elle ne trouva pas forcément ça désagréable, après tout elle était heureuse et fière d’être avec Adrien, mais le revers de la médaille lui apparut assez rapidement. Que les gens la dévisagent sans cesse, c’était une chose. Que cette curiosité incessante l’empêche de se retrouver tranquillement en tête avec Adrien, c’en était une autre. 

Dès qu’elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle se faisait aborder par des élèves qui lui étaient totalement inconnus qui la félicitaient ou lui demandaient si les rumeurs concernant les concernant elle et Adrien était bien vraies. 

Dès qu’elle voulait s’approcher de lui, dès qu’elle lui prenait la main, elle sentait des yeux se poser sur elle. 

Ça finissait par en être oppressant. 

Pour couronner le tout, ils n’auraient même pas le temps de se voir à la fin des cours, Adrien ayant exceptionnellement cours de piano et de chinois le même jour. 

Chaque interruption était donc d’autant plus frustrante.

 

Adrien était tout aussi contrarié qu’elle. Impossible de trouver un moment pour pouvoir s’isoler avec Marinette, des regards curieux se tournaient sans cesses vers eux, épiant le moindre de leurs gestes. Il aurait voulu trouver un endroit tranquille pour la prendre dans ses bras, l’embrasser sans aucun témoin, mais où qu’ils aillent ils semblaient toujours tomber sur des élèves curieux de vérifier la véracité de la rumeur du jour. 

La situation lui déplaisait d’autant plus qu’il se doutait bien que le phénomène n’aurait pas eu autant d’ampleur si c’était un autre garçon que lui qui avait été concerné. Mais visiblement, sa vie amoureuse semblait passionner tous le collège. 

Ils se savaient tous les deux que tout ceci n’était sûrement que provisoire. La situation allait probablement revenir à la normale dans les jours à venir, quand leur couple ne serait plus le scoop du moment. Mais en attendant, ils auraient bien aimé profiter un peu plus l’un de l’autre sans toutes ces indiscrétions, d’autant qu’ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement la veille. 

\- « Raaah, je n’en peux plus ! », grommela Marinette à la récréation, après qu’un énième inconnu ne soit venu les voir pour leur demander s’ils étaient bien ensembles, alors qu’ils avaient enfin réussi à s’isoler un peu. 

\- « J’avoue que ça commence à m’agacer aussi », approuva Adrien. « Mais bon, ça leur passera. Tu verras, demain tout le monde nous fichera la paix. »

\- « J’ai hâte », répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui se soucie de votre vie sentimentale, Mr. Adrien Agreste », poursuivi-t-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. 

La situation était certes frustrante, mais elle était tellement heureuse d’être avec lui qu’elle pouvait bien supporter quelques désagréments. Surtout s’ils ne duraient qu’une poignée de jours. Alors qu’elle retirait ses doigts, Adrien attrapa son poignet au passage, répondant à sa caresse en déposant un baiser chaleureux sur le dos de sa main, avant de poursuivre d’un ton espiègle :

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais tu as réussi à mettre le grappin sur un des meilleurs partis de la ville. Beau, riche, célèbre, super-héros à ses heures perdues… » énuméra-t-il malicieusement, comptant sur ses doigts. 

\- « Que de modestie », ironisa Marinette, tout en lui adressant néanmoins un petit sourire.

\- « Allons, ma Lady, à quoi bon être modeste quand on est le meilleur ? », répliqua Adrien avec un clin d’œil effronté.

C’en fut trop pour Marinette qui éclata de rire, à la grande satisfaction de son partenaire. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts sous son menton, levant son visage vers le sien pour mieux pouvoir l’embrasser, superbement indifférent à la soudaine montée du volume sonore ambiant alors que tout le monde se mettait à commenter leur baiser. 

Tout ce dont il avait encore conscience à cet instant, c’était la présence de Marinette. La chaleur de son corps, la façon dont sa langue caressait la sienne, le sourire qu’il sentait encore danser sur ses lèvres.  
Le reste n’existait plus. 

 

Adrien et Marinette n’eurent guère d’autres occasions de se retrouver en tête à tête durant le reste de la journée. Même à la fin des cours, ils durent se contenter d’un rapide au-revoir sous les regards curieux des autres élèves, n’échangeant qu’un bref baiser avant qu’Adrien n’aille assister à ses leçons de piano et de chinois.  
Marinette rentra ensuite directement chez elle, son esprit vagabondant sans cesse vers Adrien. Elle passa une partie de la soirée avec ses parents, répondant distraitement à leurs questions sur le déroulement de sa journée, puis remonta dans sa chambre après le repas. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un grand soupir. 

La journée avait été éreintante, elle se sentait littéralement vidée de toute énergie. Elle n’aurait pas su décrire dans quel état elle se trouvait exactement. Elle était heureuse, bien sûr, plus heureuse que jamais. Mais en même temps, elle éprouvait une sorte de frustration mêlée d’agacement. 

Elle aurait dû se douter qu’au vu de la célébrité d’Adrien, la nouvelle aurait cristallisé l’attention de tous les élèves de l’école sur chacun de leurs faits et gestes. C’était provisoire, bien sûr, les gens finiraient par se lasser. Mais en attendant, elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir pu complètement profiter des moments qu’elle avait passés avec lui aujourd’hui. Avoir des dizaines de paires d’yeux fixés sur le moindre de leurs mouvements était quelque peu oppressant. 

*Toc Toc* 

Le bruit la fit sursauter violemment, elle se redressa avec l’impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. 

La trappe de la terrasse.

Quelqu’un était en train de toquer à la trappe qui donnait sur la terrasse.

Puis celle-ci s’ouvrit doucement, et le visage de Chat Noir apparu dans l’encadrement. 

Marinette le fixa, paralysée par la stupeur, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Son partenaire lui adressa un petit sourire d’excuse, avant de lui demander :

\- « Est-ce que je peux entrer, ma Lady ? »

Elle n’en revenait pas. 

Toujours bouche bée, elle hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. Chat Noir se glissa par l’ouverture, atterrissant souplement sur le sol de la chambre avant de se détransformer. 

\- « Heu, je… Je suis désolé », balbutia Adrien tout en se grattant nerveusement l’arrière du crâne. « Maintenant que j’y pense, j’aurais probablement dû t’appeler avant… »

Le cerveau de Marinette bouillonnait, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Son côté rationnel lui disait qu’il n’aurait pas dû se transformer en Chat Noir pour venir la voir. Ce n’était ni très prudent, car quelqu’un aurait pu le voir se glisser chez elle, ni très approprié, parce qu’ils n’étaient pas censés se transformer en héros pour aller se rendre visite plus facilement. 

Mais d’un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’elle était heureuse de le voir. Son cœur battait la chamade et un large sourire se dessina son visage, sans même qu’elle s’en rende compte. Tant pis pour la prudence, tant pis pour la logique, tant pis pour la sagesse. Il était là, c’est tout ce qui importait à présent. 

Elle s’assit en tailleur sur son lit et elle tapota le dessus de sa couette, invitant Adrien à s’installer à ses côtés. 

Celui-ci obtempéra, poussant un soupir de soulagement devant l’expression radieuse de Marinette. Il avait beaucoup hésité à venir, tiraillé entre l’envie de la revoir sans que leurs faits et gestes ne soient scrutés par tous leurs camarades, et la certitude que s’introduire à la nuit tombée dans la chambre d’une jeune fille était tout sauf convenable. 

Mais elle lui manquait trop, et il avait décidé sur un coup de tête que non, aujourd’hui il n’avait clairement pas envie d’être convenable. Et maintenant qu’il voyait les yeux de Marinette pétiller de joie alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté d’elle, il était heureux d’avoir cédé à cette impulsion. Il lui saisit délicatement la main, caressant machinalement ses doigts avec les siens. 

\- « Merci d’être venu », lui dit-elle avec un sourire. « La journée a été… bizarre. Pas bizarre-mauvaise, hein ? » se reprit-elle précipitamment tout en lui jetant un regard affolé. 

Adrien laissa échapper un petit rire tout en déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe. 

\- « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire », la rassura-t-il. « Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils peuvent être envahissants. » 

\- « C’est exactement ça ! Envahissants ! », approuva Marinette. « Je peux comprendre qu’ils soient curieux, mais du coup j’ai eu l’impression de passer ma journée à être surveillée ou interrogée. », poursuivit-elle avec exaspération tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant de grands gestes de sa main libre pour appuyer son propos. « On n’a presque pas eu un moment de tranquillité. » 

Adrien ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de culpabilité. S’il n’avait pas été aussi connu, les choses auraient certainement étés moins pesantes pour elle. Leur couple aurait juste attiré l’attention de leurs camarades de classe, pas de l’école toute entière. 

\- « Je suis désolé… » laissa-t-il échapper à voix basse. 

Marinette le regarda les yeux ronds, puis à sa grande surprise, elle lui donna une gentille pichenette sur le nez. 

\- « Tu n’as pas intérêt à être désolé, mon chaton », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux. « Et puis ce sont juste des collégiens curieux, on devrait pouvoir y survivre », rajouta-t-elle avec malice. 

Il lui rendit son sourire, n’en revenant toujours pas de sa chance d’avoir Marinette à ses côtés. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, main dans la main et épaule contre épaule, profitant de ce moment d’intimité qui leur avait tant manqué ces dernières heures. Tous les deux étaient heureux qu’Adrien ait décidé de venir rendre visite à Marinette. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient envie de rester sur cette impression douce-amère qu’avait laissé leur journée, partagés entre la joie d’être enfin ensemble et l’agacement d’avoir été perpétuellement dérangés.

Adrien poussa un léger soupir. Leur petit rendez-vous improvisé se teintait d’une ambiance un peu étrange, presque mélancolique. Une idée traversa soudain son esprit, tandis qu’un souvenir de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. 

Un sourire espiègle commença à naitre sur son visage.

Oh, elle risquait de ne pas aimer du tout. 

Il ne savait pas si ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire allait détendre l’atmosphère ou lui valoir la raclée de sa vie, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Il lâcha la main de Marinette, une lueur de malice dans le regard, puis il glissa rapidement ses doigts juste sous le bas de son T-shirt avant de les faire courir le long de sa taille. Marinette poussa un hurlement sous l’effet de ses chatouilles, éclatant de rire. 

\- « Oh ! Non… non ! », supplia-t-elle tout en riant, peinant à reprendre son souffle. « Tu n’as… pas… le droit ! »

Elle ne laissa même pas à Adrien le temps de s’arrêter de lui-même. Lui saisissant les mains, elle le fit brusquement basculer sur le côté, le faisant atterrir à plat dos. Tout en lui maintenant fermement les poignets, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui pour le plaquer contre le matelas. 

Un petit sourire insolent dansait sur les lèvres d’Adrien alors qu’il la défiait du regard, l’air bien trop content de lui. L’audace de Marinette et la position plus que compromettante dans laquelle elle venait de les placer avait lui presque coupé la respiration, mais il refusait de laisser transparaitre son trouble. 

\- « Oh, tu veux jouer à ça, ma Lady ? » lui lança-t-il avec un petit rire espiègle. 

\- « Je préfèrerai, oui… », répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle, tout en se penchant lentement vers lui.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qui promettait d’être intéressant. 

Son cœur s’était mis à battre la chamade, les pulsations s’accélérant encore et encore au fur et à mesure que le visage de Marinette se rapprochait. Il mourrait sûrement d’une attaque cardiaque avant qu’elle ne le touche. Comme hypnotisé, il était incapable de détacher son regard du sien, se noyant dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle était maintenant si proche qu’il pouvait distinguer clairement chaque détail de sa figure. Chacune de ses taches de rousseur, chaque nuance du délicat rouge qui colorait ses joues…

Et ses lèvres, oh, ses lèvres…

Qui se posèrent enfin sur les siennes en un profond et ensorcelant baiser, qui le laissa le souffle court et avec une seule idée en tête : embrasser Marinette de nouveau, encore et encore. 

Elle s’écarta de quelques centimètres, souriant légèrement, et Adrien ne put résister à l’idée de fanfaronner encore un peu, tant qu’il était encore en état de réfléchir. Car à ce rythme, il n’avait aucun doute quant au fait que son cerveau serait rapidement incapable de servir à quoi que ce soit.

\- « J’avoue que c’est un bien meilleur programme que des chatouilles, ma Lady », réussi-t-il à articuler péniblement.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Parle moins, embrasse-moi plus », murmura-t-elle avant de lâcher les poignets d’Adrien pour placer ses mains part et d’autre de sa tête. 

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les paroles de Marinette lui firent l’effet d’un électrochoc et ses mains bougèrent presque d’elles-mêmes pour se glisser l’une derrière sa nuque, l’autre dans son dos. La plaquant contre lui, il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, l’entrainant dans un baisé passionné. 

Marinette lui répondit avec ferveur, pressant son corps contre le sien. La frustration qui l’avait tenaillée toute la journée semblait enfin partir, s’évaporant au fil des secondes qu’elle passait dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle se noyait dans les baisers d’Adrien jusqu’à en perdre la raison, l’embrassant avec une ardeur presque teintée de désespoir. Ce garçon s’était définitivement emparé de son cœur, de son âme, et elle se raccrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Jamais elle n’aurait cru que ses sentiments puissent atteindre une telle intensité, c’était à la fois grisant et effrayant. 

Adrien se sentait perdre le peu de maitrise de lui qu’il lui restait. Il ne s’écartait de la bouche de Marinette que pour faire courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, traçant une ligne brûlante de baisers, goûtant avidement à sa peau. Les mains de la jeune fille semblaient être animées d’une vie propre, se déplaçant de façon erratique le long de son visage, de sou cou, s’agrippant désespérément à ses épaules avant de s’égarer dans ses cheveux. Adrien devenait fou à ce contact, il avait l’impression que son épiderme était en feu partout là où Marinette le touchait. 

Saisissant de nouveau le visage de Marinette entre ses doigts, il l’embrassa à pleine bouche, s’enivrant de ses baisers. 

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur étreinte qu’ils en suffoquaient presque. 

Haletante, Marinette recula légèrement le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle pouvait sentir son sang battre dans ses tempes. Adrien semblait également au bord de l’asphyxie, sa respiration lourde se mêlait à la sienne tandis qu’ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre la maitrise de leurs corps. 

Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, les baisers enflammés laissant place à de légères caresses tandis qu’ils retrouvaient peu à peu leurs esprits. Adrien laissait ses doigts courir dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, tandis que son autre main était indolemment posée sur sa taille. Marinette s’était pelotonnée à ses côtés, sa tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, profitant de la chaleur de son corps et écoutant avec fascination les battements de son cœur. 

 

Ils repensaient à tout le chemin qu’ils avaient parcouru ces dernières semaines. Il y a quelques temps encore, leurs doubles vies étaient distinctement séparées. D’un côté il y avait Marinette et Adrien, de simples camarades de classes, qui s’entendaient bien en dépit du fait que Marinette avait toujours un peu de mal à formuler des phrases cohérentes en présence d’Adrien. De l’autre, Ladybug et Chat Noir, le duo de héros protecteurs de Paris, des partenaires qui avaient une confiance absolue l’un en l’autre mais qui ne connaissaient rien de leurs vies privées.

Et puis la découverte de leurs identités respectives était arrivée. La révélation les avait frappé de plein fouet comme une tempête, dévastant tout sur son passage, emportant leurs sentiments dans un tourbillon dont ils avaient bien cru ne pas pouvoir sortir indemnes. Mais quand le maelstrom d’émotions qui s’était déchainé sur eux s’était enfin apaisé, quand le calme était enfin revenu, tout leur était enfin apparu plus clairement. 

Plus de questions sur ce qu’ils ressentaient, juste des certitudes. La conviction que s’ils s’aimaient déjà avant, ce n’était rien en comparaison de ce qu’ils ressentaient maintenant qu’ils avaient pleinement conscience de qui ils étaient l’un et l’autre. Et le fait qu’ils savaient qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre était réciproques avait encore exacerbé ces sentiments, à un point que c’en était à la fois exaltant et effrayant. 

Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendrait en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug à présent, il faudrait sûrement faire attention à dissimuler leurs marques d’affection quand ils seraient transformés. Ils ignoraient si Alya et son instinct de reporter ferait le lien entre leur couple fraichement formé et une évolution de la relation entre les deux super héros, mais autant limiter les risques autant que possible. 

Mais à l’heure actuelle, leurs esprits étaient loin, très loin de ce genre de considérations. Ils auraient tout le temps d’y réfléchir plus tard. 

Là, ils n’avaient pas envie de penser aux akumas, à leurs doubles vies, à leur mission. 

Là, ils étaient juste deux adolescents tendrement pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre, échangeant caresses, baisers et douces paroles tandis que le reste du monde tournait sans eux, et tout était presque parfait. 

 

Marinette se blottit un peu plus fort contre Adrien, une main posée sur son torse, sentant les puissants battements de son cœur sous ses doigts. A cet instant, elle ressentait un bonheur indescriptible. Elle avait l’impression d’être parfaitement à sa place en ce moment précis et jamais elle n’avait été aussi heureuse. Ses pensées vagabondèrent rapidement vers son partenaire tandis qu’elle le dévisageait avec tendresse. 

Ce garçon avait définitivement volé son cœur. Elle avait d’abord été touchée par sa gentillesse, puis par son dévouement, sa loyauté, son courage… Elle aimait autant son côté sérieux que ses espiègleries, sa façon touchante de faire attention aux autres autant que ses sourires malicieux quand il prenait plaisir à la taquiner… La liste était sans fin. 

L’affection qu’elle ressentait pour lui avait grandi au fil du temps, croissant encore et encore jusqu’à atteindre des proportions qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginée, avant de parvenir à de nouveaux sommets encore quand elle avait découvert que les deux garçons de sa vie n’en faisaient en réalité qu’un. Il était son précieux partenaire, dont elle était tombée si profondément amoureuse qu’elle en avait presque le vertige. 

Mais c’était une sensation grisante, qu’elle n’aurait voulu échanger pour rien au monde. 

Adrien déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Marinette. Il avait encore du mal à se défaire de cette agréable impression qu’il était en train de vivre un rêve éveillé. La fille dont il était irrémédiablement amoureux était à ses côtés. Elle qui était si fascinante, si forte, si déterminée, si courageuse… Il avait tellement d’admiration pour elle, il était sûr qu’il aurait pu parler de ses qualités pendant des heures sans jamais se répéter. Il l’aimait pour ses imperfections aussi, ses maladresses, ses trous de mémoire, cette façon qu’elle avait de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis… Tout ça la rendait parfaite à ses yeux. 

Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, songeant avec tendresse à tout ce qu’il aimait chez Marinette, celle-ci tourna son visage vers lui. Ses joues étaient d’un rouge soutenu et ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles, capturant instantanément toute son attention. Elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille : 

\- « Je t’aime, mon chaton. »

Adrien mis une seconde à enregistrer l’information, puis il eut soudain l’impression qu’un feu d’artifice venait d’exploser dans sa poitrine, en une myriade d’étincelles de bonheur qui irradièrent dans tout son être. 

Il sentit son pouls s’accélérer tandis qu’une vague de chaleur l’enveloppait comme un cocon. S’il avait cru qu’il n’était pas possible d’être encore plus heureux qu’il ne l’était quelques minutes auparavant, il était grand temps de réviser son jugement. 

Il aurait voulu dire à Marinette à quel point ces mots comptaient pour lui, à quel point elle avait de l’importance à ces yeux, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Alors, il la serra dans ses bras, fort, fort, plus fort encore, avant de l’embrasser, essayant de lui transmettre dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qu’il ressentait pour elle. 

Quand il réussit enfin à retrouver l’usage de la parole, ce fut pour lui murmurer à son tour, avec un doux sourire :

\- « Je t’aime aussi, ma Lady. »

Tout était parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin !
> 
> ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que c'était le dernier chapitre, mais je suis super fière d'avoir réussi à boucler cette histoire ! Huit chapitres, ça me parait juste énorme, moi qui ne voulait en faire qu'un à la base.
> 
> Merci mille fois pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragée tout au long de l'écriture à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas ^^ ! Sans vous cette histoire serait peut-être juste restée un one-shot d'un chapitre. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas si je réécrirais une autre fic un jour, mais en tout cas ça a été une chouette expérience.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant mon histoire, et merci, merci et merci encore ! Au revoir ^^ !

**Author's Note:**

> 1ère fanfic ! :D  
> J'en ai lu beaucoup ces derniers temps, ça m'a donné envie de m'y mettre aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez à pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ .  
> Et merci de m'avoir lue ;)


End file.
